Scared City Serial Rapist
by jennylyne
Summary: Can the SVU detectives find a serial rapist before he terrorizes the city and claims one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**SCARED CITY- SERIAL RAPIST**

Olivia was exhausted as she entered her quiet, dark apartment. These last few days have been exceptionally long as the whole squad worked to find the latest rapist to terrorize the city. One PP was hesitating to alarm the entire metro area, but it was becoming quite clear the recent attacks were all related. She slowly removed her gun and shield, placing them on her bedside table. Her motions were mechanical as her thoughts were with the victim she spoke with earlier. The fear that was in her eyes burned through to Olivia as she pleaded with her to find her rapist. Olivia promised her that they would indeed do that knowing that she had no right to promise such a thing. This guy was elusive and always managed to stay one step ahead. These were the days Olivia wished she was meant to do other things in life. She couldn't leave her work at the office, it was always with her. So many times she wanted to quit and leave the city. Start over somewhere new where there was no crime, no rapes, no murder. Was there really even a place like that? Olivia's thoughts returned to their latest victim. Her pleading cries still felt by Olivia even after more than twelve hours had passed since she had held her hand in the emergency room. Olivia had talked her into consenting to a rape kit, and stayed with her the whole time. If only she could take the woman's fear away too. She could help, but only if they caught him. They would; she knew they would eventually. The scary part was not knowing how many more women would have to experience this monster before they did.

Olivia jumped, her heart beating right through her chest, it seemed. She had drifted off to sleep only to be woken by her cell on her nightstand table. "Benson." she forced out and answer.

"Liv, lets go. Meet me at Mercy. Another victim."

"I'm on my way."

"Liv, she's a child." Elliot's tone was soft as he knew the effect child victims had on them both. There was silence on the other end and Elliot heard the line go dead.

Olivia's heart sank as she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple top. She pulled her hair up and grabbed her gun and shield before heading for the door. She arrived at Mercy right behind Elliot and together they found their victim.

Carrie was only twelve years old. She was home alone, asleep in her bed, when a stranger entered through her window and attacked her. "Where are her parents?" Elliot asked the patrol officer. "Mother works nights and father is out of the picture."

"Any siblings?" Olivia asked staring at Carrie through the window to her room. "She didn't say." Olivia couldn't help but wonder what good this cop was.

"We'll take it from here." Elliot dismissed the cop. He followed Olivia into the room and waited for Olivia to establish their course of action. She was so good with victims, children especially. Made Elliot sad to know how much she wanted children of her own.

"Hi Carrie. My name is Olivia."

Carrie was shaking and crying and Olivia couldn't understand what she was saying. She quickly moved toward the child and pulled her into her arms. Carrie's arms quickly wrapped around Olivia's neck. It wasn't long before Carrie settled down and Olivia helped her back against the pillows. She sat on the side of Carrie's bed and spoke softly to her.

"Carrie, I am a police officer and I want to help find the person that hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Carrie cried a little more before she began to speak. Elliot sat in the back of the room and jotted down details from Carrie's story. He was always so amazed with his partner. "Please don't leave me." Carrie's sudden outburst shook Elliot from his thoughts. Olivia sat back down on the bed and motioned for Elliot to go ahead. He left the room and immediately went to work locating Carrie's mother.

Olivia joined Elliot a few minutes later. "She's asleep, but I doubt for long."

"You okay." Elliot knew she wasn't. He wasn't either. This was sick and he couldn't help but think of his own daughters.

"No, but she needs us to be. Any luck finding her mother?"

"Yeah, she's on the way."

"Okay, then we wait. El, what do you think?"

"I think it's the same guy. We've got to catch him." Elliot clenched his jaw and his eyes turned cold. "Even if we have to kill him."

Olivia lightly touched her partner's arm. "We will." She was so calm and focused. Elliot knew that little girl got to her, she would've gotten to any detective.

The partner entered the squad room and immediately hit the coffee table. It's not that uncommon to start their day at three am, so the coffee was always fresh. Elliot sat at his desk and began preparing this case. He pulled the files of the other victims and compared their cases with Carrie's. It was going to be a long day and he knew it. Olivia was only at her desk for a few minutes before her phone rang. "Detective Benson."

Elliot watched her expression carefully. "Carrie, honey. Slow down. Carrie, is your mom with you?" Olivia looked up at Elliot and nodded. "Okay, I'll come back. Calm down, you're safe now." Olivia hung up the phone.

"Liv, you can't baby sit." Elliot realized how insensitive that sounded as soon as he said it.

"El, she's twelve years old." Olivia debated whether or not to continue. "What if Carrie was Kathleen?" That was a low blow and she knew it. "El, I'm sorry."

Elliot waved her off. "It's okay, go."

Olivia grabbed her purse and keys and headed out. She looked back at Elliot who sat at his desk with a blank stare on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Scared City- Chapter 2

Olivia returned to the one six close to eight a.m. She noticed it was a madhouse as she made her way to her desk. Lt. Tucker excited Captain Cragen's office and gathered the attention of all the detectives in the room. He announced that they did have a serial rapist on their hands and that the city would be warned through the media. Every detective was on duty until he was in custody. Nobody goes home until further notice. Detectives from other squads were at the one six, going through each rape that was reported in the last two weeks. They would collectively find the one link that would lead them to this monster.

Olivia headed out with Elliot to follow up on the interview and leads that they had on yesterday's case and Carrie's. There was silence in the car until Elliot broke it. "How's Carrie?"

"Raped." Olivia had a tendency to be short and sarcastic when she was burying feelings she didn't want to deal with. She stared out the window.

Elliot didn't have anything for her answer. He just sighed and continued driving.

"El, did you call Kathy and let her know what's going on?" Olivia knew their marriage was on the rocks, but she was still his wife.

"Yeah. She was more upset that I was on 24-7 until he's caught." Elliot shrugged as they pulled up to their victim's house. "I guess some things are never going to change." Elliot didn't bother telling Olivia how Kathy went off about the fact that he spends more time with his partner than his own wife and family.

It had been a long day and they returned to the precinct defeated and dead on their feet. It was after nine p.m. and the squad room was still buzzing. Elliot and Olivia busied themselves comparing notes with the other detectives hoping for something, anything that would give them a lead. Olivia tried to stifle a yawn as she read each victim's statements over again.

"Why don't you catch a couple hours in the crib." Elliot offered seeing Liv ready to nod off. She started to refuse, but changed her mind. She headed up the stairs into the dark room set up for just this. She lied back and immediately was out. Elliot came up about an hour later and entered the dark room. He heard Liv's light breathing and lied down on the cot next to her. This is exactly what Kathy didn't want, he thought to himself. He watched Olivia sleep for a few minutes, knowing it wouldn't be long and it would be business as usual. They had been partners for over ten years now. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. He also knew that she knew how to handle him. He drifted off listening to her sleep. This was the most comfortable he had been in weeks.

Munch knocked on the door and opened it. Elliot looked up to see what he was afraid of. Munch motioned that they had another rape. Elliot looked over at Olivia who seemed so peaceful. He wished he could let her sleep, he knew she didn't sleep much. He gently touched her cheek and was relieved when she didn't stir. He watched her for a few seconds before gently shaking her. Olivia seemed disoriented when she woke and it took a few seconds of looking into Elliot's eyes before she came to. She immediately jumped up and was ready to go. Elliot met her at the car with coffee and they headed out to the latest rape scene.

The victim was hysterical and badly injured. She had a complete description to give of her attacker. Olivia was able to get her calmed and coherent. She rode with the woman to the hospital knowing how important she was to this woman. Elliot stayed on scene and continued investigating. They had to get a break soon.

Once again, Olivia talked the victim into getting a rape kit done and hoped it wouldn't be long before they could match up evidence against a suspect. Elliot picked her up outside the hospital and they returned to the precinct. A tip came through and half the room cleared out. Elliot and Olivia left as well, with high hopes.

A man meeting the description of their suspect was seen leaving a convenient store about two blocks from the last scene. Elliot and Olivia followed the other officers in the direction the clerk told them he went. They came to a apartment building that had definitely seen better days. "Detectives!" A uniformed cop called and motioned for them. "Witness saw him enter this bottom floor apartment."

"Call for backup." Elliot knocked on the door and immediately covered the peephole.

"Who is it?" A deep voice came from behind the door.

"Police, we need to ask you some questions." Elliot counted and on three kicked in the door. They were both greeted by their suspect and a baseball bat. Elliot caught it in the ribs and Olivia across the back. They both managed to get shots off but their elusive suspect was out the window and gone. Elliot yelled into his radio and crawled over to Olivia. She was getting to her feet, but was in obvious pain.

"Liv, are you okay. " Elliot was in pain himself, but was more angry at how close they came.

"Yeah, son of a bitch." she cursed herself. "El, let's get you to the hospital." They walked out and met the ambulance and paramedics in front of the apartment building. Cragen was on scene and demanded that his detectives go be checked out. Elliot for once, didn't argue. After a few hours in the emergency room, Elliot left with two broken ribs and Olivia had bruising to her back. Cragen was surprised to see them back at their desks when he returned to the squad room.

"What are you two doing here, home now." he barked.

"Captain, we are so close. We saw him ourselves, now it's just a matter of finding him." Olivia was determined to be done with this guy once and for all.

"Olivia, home now. I'll see you first thing in the morning, if you can walk." Cragen knew they would feel worse tomorrow.

Olivia looked over at Elliot. His face showed disappointment, but he was in pain and couldn't hide it.

"Come on, Liv. Maybe they'll get him tonight. We need to take a break." Olivia knew he was hurting. It's not like Elliot to give up so easily. She grabbled her things and headed out of the squad room feeling defeated. Her back was killing her, but she refused to let it show.


	3. Chapter 3

Scared City-Chapter 3

Elliot arrived home just in time to see his daughter leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Out with Brenda. We're going to the mall and probably a movie." Kathleen was fifteen now and very much into spending time with her friends.

Elliot thought about not letting her go. He didn't want to have to worry about her any more than usual. "Stay in a group. Do you hear me Kathleen?"

"Yes, dad." Kathleen rolled her eyes and hurried to the waiting car.

Elliot entered his house and found Kathy in the kitchen. "I'm going to bed, I'm beat."

"I guess so, you haven't been home in nearly two days." Kathy was irritated and didn't bother hiding it.

"Kathy, there is a serial rapist out there. It's all over the news. I have to be available; it's my job." Elliot had no energy to fight with her. "Call Kathleen. I want her home by ten, no later."

"Is Olivia working this case too?" Kathy was so jealous of the time he spent with his partner.

"Well yes. She is a detective. She is my partner, has been for ten years now." Now it was Elliot's turn to be irritated. He ignored whatever Kathy mumbled under her breath and headed up the stairs to bed. He lied down and stretched out. His ribs were killing him, but that was small compared to what the women who were attacked were going through. Why couldn't Kathy understand how important his job was.

Olivia entered her dark, quiet apartment. Her body was exhausted, but her mind still working the case. She replayed the scene at the apartment house where Elliot and she came into contact with this crazed monster. The were so eager to apprehend him, that they should have used a different tactic. She changed into shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. She thought about their latest victim. Her father had been a beat cop before retiring a few years ago. He wanted to help look for their rapist, but was told not to get involved. How hard that was for him to accept. His daughter was raped and he wasn't allowed to participate.

They had found out that Carrie's dad was a patrol officer in the Bronx. He had been killed in the line of duty a year ago. Carrie's mother was having a hard time and opted to leave Carrie alone while working a second job to make ends meet. How hard it must be for her to know her decision may have caused such trauma to her little girl. Olivia sighed as she rolled over trying to relieve the discomfort in her back. She thought about the other victims that they interviewed over the last few days. She, for once, was glad she didn't have any family to worry about. At least right now, until they caught this creep.

Olivia thought about a possible connection. Maybe former police officer's families were the target. It was a long shot, but at this point every possible lead was being investigated. Surely, somebody had looked into that scenario already. She'd run it by Elliot in the morning. Finally, her mind quieted down enough for her to drift off.

There was a quiet but persistent knocking at Olivia's door. She was awoken and tried to focus on her alarm clock. One am? She grabbed her gun and quietly made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole before quickly swinging the door open. "Kathleen!"

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I didn't know what to do. My dad told me to stay with my friends and I didn't listen. He's going to be so mad. I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me." Kathy was sobbing hysterically.

Olivia led her to her couch. She had bruising on her face and cuts on her arms. Her hair and clothes were a mess and Olivia knew in the pit of her stomach what happened. "Kathleen, honey, tell me what happened."

"My dad told me to stay with my group. We were at the mall and then we saw a movie." Elliot's daughter was crying so hard she could barely speak. Olivia pulled her into her arms and held the teenager until she was calmed again. "We were leaving and Brenda had to give Brandon back his phone. I waited in the car for her. The door opened and I thought it was Brenda but it wasn't. It was a man that knew my name. I didn't know him, but he knew my name." Kathleen was crying again.

"What did he look like?" Olivia was forcing herself to stay calm.

"He was really big. Dark hair, beard. He pulled me out of the car and made me get into his."

"Kathleen, did you call your father?" Olivia was deciding her next step.

"Olivia, he's going to be so mad at me. I didn't know what to do. He pushed me out of his car a few blocks from here. I was so scared."

"Okay, honey. Kathleen, did he rape you?" Olivia already knew the answer but had to ask.

Kathleen shook her head and started crying again. Olivia held her close as she reached for her phone. She dialed her partner's number.

"Stabler." Elliot was obviously sleeping as it took a few rings before he answered.

"El, meet me at Mercy." Olivia paused for a moment. "Kathleen's been attacked."

"What? My Kathleen? Why didn't anybody call me?"

"I'm bringing her to the hospital. I'll explain there."

Olivia and Kathleen left for Mercy Hospital. Olivia explained what needed to happen next. "I don't want to do that." Kathleen didn't want to do the rape exam.

"I'm sure your mother will meet us at the hospital. She can be in there with you, but it 's so important that we do this exam."

"Olivia, could you be in there with me?"

Olivia knew Kathy wasn't her biggest fan already, so who knew how she was going to react to all this. "If that's what you want, of course, honey."

Kathleen was just finishing the exam when Elliot and Kathy arrived. Olivia had met them in the emergency room. "What the hell happened?" Elliot was understandably upset.

"Kathleen was raped, El. It's our man." Olivia kept her voice low. Kathy's eyes were filled with tears. "She showed up at my door about one."

"Why didn't she call me. I told her to stay with a group. I shouldn't have let her go out tonight." Elliot cursed himself before forcing himself to regain his composure. "At least she thought to go to you."

"He forced her into his car and dropped her off a few blocks from my place." Olivia was finding it hard to look into Elliot's eyes.

"Why the hell did she go to you and not to me. I am her goddamned mother!" Kathy's voice was anything but low as she slapped Olivia across the face. The forced made Olivia take a few steps back.

Elliot immediately grabbed Kathy's arms. "What the hell are you doing! You should be thanking Liv."

Kathy was angry and upset and decided to take it out on Elliot's partner. She knew he would defend her.

Once Kathy was calm, Elliot turned toward Olivia. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Kathy." She was only sorry for what happened to Kathleen. Not sorry for being there for the girl. Elliot and Kathy headed to Kathleen's room.

Olivia left the hospital and headed to the squad room. She wasn't even noticed by the dozen or so detectives as she slid into her desk chair. She pulled out the file of every victim thought to be associated with this man. She was going to look into her hunch. Former police officers. Or maybe, police officers period. Kathleen was the latest. She knew Elliot would be in soon with all the details. Cragen would pull him off the case because of his daughter, he had to know that.

Olivia went into the bathroom to wash up. Her cheek was red and starting to bruise a little. Damn, Kathy has a hell of a right. She didn't blame her for being upset. How was Elliot going to handle this. Kathleen is daddy's little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Scare City Chapter 4

_**I'm not sure if we must put the disclaimer of not owning the characters on each chapter. If so, well here it is. I try to keep each character true to their original creation by Dick Wolf, but then again this is fan fiction. On with the story…**_

_**Captain Cragen called Olivia into his office upon arriving the next morning. As expected, Elliot wasn't in his familiar position across from her desk when she arrived. Olivia entered her boss's office and closed the door as he had instructed with a nod of his head.**_

"_**I'm pulling Elliot off the case. He is now way to emotionally involved."**_

"_**I figured you would. He's not going to be happy, but I know he knows the rules." Olivia knew he would be going out of his mind trying to find this guy.**_

"_**I'm debating pulling you as well." Cragen looked at Olivia as if waiting for an answer and wasn't disappointed.**_

"_**No, Captain. I can handle this. I have to… for Kathleen…for Elliot." **_

"_**Okay, keep your head in it. Head over to the hospital and interview Kathleen Stabler." Olivia noticed Cragen eyeing her face where a shallow bruise had formed. Olivia's look of 'don't ask' was accepted.**_

_**Olivia knocked softly on the door to Kathleen's room. Elliot was pacing the room while Kathy held her daughter's hand while she slept. **_

"_**Anything?" Elliot asked not expecting an answer.**_

"_**El, can I talk to her. Officially." Olivia's voice was low and her gaze kept shifting to Kathy.**_

"_**Cragen didn't pull you off too." Elliot was frustrated and angry. Of course he was.**_

"_**I asked him not to."**_

_**Kathy rose from her uncomfortable chair and motioned for Olivia to join her in the hall. She agreed shooting Elliot a look. He confirmed that his wife was calmed down from the night before.**_

"_**Olivia, I want to apologize. I never should have taken my anger out on you. Elliot is right, I need to be thankful that she thought to go to you." Tears streamed down Kathy's face as she looked at the ground.**_

_**Olivia reached for her hand. "I understand Kathy. I'm sorry this happened to Kathleen, but I need to talk to her to see if she can remember any details that can help us find him."**_

_**The two women hugged before Kathy led her husbands partner back into the room. When Kathleen began to stir, Elliot was by her side. If only, to let her know Daddy was there. Elliot loved his children and he tried so hard to keep his work away from his family. His worst fear was realized last night. Kathleen smiled at him and asked for something to drink. Her face lit up when she saw Olivia. "Hi, Olivia. I'm sorry I bothered you last night."**_

"_**Oh honey." Olivia didn't quite know what to say to the pretty, blond teen. "I'm glad you did. Do you feel up to going over what happened last night with me. Maybe you can remember something else?"**_

"_**Is this official police business?" Kathleen asked trying to sound grown up. Elliot smirked at his partner as he headed out to get coffee and a drink for his daughter.**_

"_**Yea, I suppose it is." Olivia smiled as she took the seat Kathy offered her. She also headed for the door. "Kathy, you don't need to leave."**_

"_**You have my permission to talk to my daughter, Detective Benson." Kathy knew the drill. "Besides, I don't know if I'm ready." the tears started again and Olivia couldn't help but feel for the woman.**_

_**When the door shut, Olivia smiled at Kathleen. "Your parents love you very much."**_

"_**I know." there was a long sigh.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I wish I would've listened to my dad. I know I disappointed him." Kathleen didn't stop the tears from silently falling.**_

_**Olivia let out a long breath before starting. "Kathleen, your father and I, and all of the NYPD have been so busy lately trying to find this serial rapist. I don't know for sure, but I am pretty certain he is the same man that hurt you."**_

"_**I heard it on the news. There's always stories like that on the news." It was sad to think that the city was becoming desensitized to crime and violence.**_

" _**Can you tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning?" Olivia sat on the bed next to Kathleen. "Take you time sweetie. I know it's hard."**_

_**Kathy looked through the window at her daughter. Elliot startled her as he arrived with their drinks. He looked in as well took a seat outside the door. "Do you think it's good for her to relive it like this?" Kathy was being mom now, not a cop's wife.**_

"_**I wouldn't want anyone else in there with her right now. Olivia is the best with dealing with victims, especially kids." Elliot just wished this kid victim was not his own daughter.**_

"_**El, I hate that you spend so much time with her. Strangely enough, I am glad she's here." Kathy admitted what Elliot already knew.**_

"_**She's my partner, Kathy. I couldn't function without her." Elliot watched her in action. He watched as Olivia held his daughter while she cried.**_

_**Kathy spoke in a barely audible tone. "Do you love her."**_

_**Elliot broke his gaze from the door and met Kathy's defeated eyes. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He didn't for a minute. "I do." he started. "We've been partners a long time, seen a lot of shit." Elliot was debating on whether or not to just come out with it. This was definitely not the time or place.**_

"_**Are you in love with her, Elliot?" Kathy was losing patience. **_

"_**Kathy…." Elliot rubbed his face with his hands. "Our daughter has been raped by this animal that I have spent all my time lately trying to find. I really don't want to discuss our marriage right now."**_

_**Kathy sat down next to Elliot as they waited for Olivia to emerge. She gave a soft smile to Kathy. "El, can I talk to you?"**_

_**Kathy glanced into Elliot's eyes to see if she could get her answer. He showed nothing but worry and concern, and of course, the familiar Stabler fury.**_

"_**She remembered details that I think we be helpful." Olivia started.**_

"_**What is it Liv?" Elliot knew how her head worked.**_

"_**I was looking into the possibility of these attacks being related to former or retired police officers." Olivia started to explain. "I don't think Kathleen was a random target."**_

_**Elliot crossed his arms in front of him. "Do you think that maybe he's targeting current now?" he was following his partner's thoughts with patience which surprised Olivia.**_

"_**One victim's father was a officer killed in the line of duty. Another's father was a retired patrol cop. Kathleen's father…"**_

_**Elliot's eyes filled with rage and then gave way to tears.**_

"_**I want to look further into this, but I think he's escalating."**_

_**Elliot started into the room. "Liv, what did Kathleen know that made you so sure?"**_

_**Olivia sighed. "She said he knew her name…and your Detective Stabler."**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of these characters, though I love them just he same._

Chapter 5

Elliot was at his desk when Olivia arrived the next morning. She looked at him and couldn't help but hurt for him. His kids meant the world to him and she knew he was feeling a sense of failure. Kathleen was released from the hospital with minor injuries. She was primarily kept overnight for observation due to her age.

"_El, how's Kathleen?" he didn't even notice her when she came in._

_His face said it all. "She's home with Kathy. I guess she's okay, we'll see."_

_The squad room was still full of detectives from other precincts. This case was top priority and nobody was giving less than one hundred fifty percent. Cragen had officially pulled Elliot from the case, but knew he wouldn't stay away from investigating. Cragen knew that Olivia would do any of the official reportings and together they would do what they did. Olivia was given her orders to keep her partner in check and Captain Don Cragen knew that she was the only one that could keep her partner in line._

_Together they looked into the theory that this guy was targeting family members of police officers. Frustration was mounting when they continued to hit dead ends. Elliot called home about ten times by five p.m. Olivia headed out with Fin to talk to previous victims while Elliot stayed behind. She was determined to come up with something. As they rode, Olivia's thoughts were of Kathleen and what had happened to her. Fin noticed her zoning out and tried to talk to her. "Sucks about Stabler's daughter."_

"_Why can't we find this guy. It seems like we're going backwards." Olivia sighed as she looked out the window._

"_It's got to be something simple. You can't have this many detectives on the case and nobody can get close. This guy is good, but he can't be that good." Fin shut the car off when they arrived at their next destination._

"_Let's keep going. We've got to come up with something." Olivia was determined._

_They returned to the house about eight. Elliot had a mound of files on his desk. His tie was loose and his sleeves rolled up. He was determined as well. Olivia put the milkshake they brought back for him in front of him. He looked up at her and kept his eyes fixed on hers. He wished he could take her in his arms, right there. Not because she thought to bring him a shake, but because of what she did to his heart. She made this world tolerable for him sometimes. Did he love her, was Kathy's question. He did love her, more than a partner should. She smiled at him and sat down at her desk._

"_Anything?" Elliot got up and sat on the edge of her desk._

"_Nothing. El, he's taunting us. Laughing his ass off." Olivia was frustrated._

_He put his hand on her shoulder to get her to look up at him. "Thank you."_

"_No big deal, we stopped on the way back." Olivia knew he wasn't talking about the shake. "Go home to your daughter. She needs you right now." She looked into his eyes and let them sooth her nerves._

"_I can't. I need to be here." Elliot returned to his desk._

"_El, she really needs you. I'll call if anything comes up." _

_Elliot rubbed his face with his hands. "Liv, I don't know what to say to her. I deal with victims everyday, but, I have no clue what to say to my own daughter."_

"_Just tell her you love her." Olivia smiled at him across their desks. "I'll call you, don't worry."_

_It was well past midnight and Olivia couldn't keep her eyes open. She had looked into past perps from hers and Elliot's previous cases. It was definitely a long shot, but the frustration was becoming disabling. She decided to retire to the cribs for a nap. She stretched out on one of the beds. It wasn't the most comfortable, but when your body was about to shut down, it worked just fine. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts be of her partner. She felt so bad for Kathleen when she showed up at her apartment. She could only imagine how Elliot was dealing with it._

"_Olivia." Elliot softly called her name. Olivia didn't open her eyes. His voice was soothing when he spoke so softly to her. "Olivia."_

_Olivia woke with a start. "El, what time is it?" She quickly sat up only to lie back down just as quickly._

"_It's after six. I may have something. I brought fresh coffee, I knew you'd still be here." Elliot smiled at Olivia and she could imagine herself waking up to those gorgeous blue eyes every morning. She sighed to herself as he headed back downstairs. _

_Olivia welcomed the coffee. Elliot was already in overdrive it seemed. "How long have you been here?"_

"_Since about four a.m. I couldn't sleep. Got thinking about some of our past cases."_

_Olivia wasn't at all surprised that they were thinking on the same page. "Why didn't you wake me when you got here?"_

"_Wanted you to get some sleep." Elliot didn't tell her that he found her in the cribs when he came in. He knew she wouldn't have gone home. He also didn't tell her that he lied next to her on one of the other bunks and just listened to her breathe. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, noting how beautiful she looked. She seemed so peaceful when she slept. Elliot knew his partner didn't sleep much._

_Elliot tossed a file in front of her while she sipped her coffee. Olivia opened it and stared at the picture of Ray Reyes. He was one of their most violent suspects. He had put up a good fight when they busted him, putting Elliot in the hospital for a few days with broken ribs and a bad concussion. It took Olivia shooting him in the leg and shoulder to get him off her partner. "He can't possibly be out, is he?"_

"_Nope. Already checked. Doing well at Attica." Elliot knew the question before she even asked it._

"_Okay, why Reyes?" Olivia knew Elliot had thought this through._

"_Reyes' father was a beat cop out of Jersey. Remember he actually caved and gave us the one lead we needed." Elliot waited while Olivia refreshed her memory. She was looking over the file while Elliot talked._

"_Yeah, I remember. But Elliot, the guy we encountered in that apartment the other day looks nothing like him or his father." Olivia was trying to follow where Elliot was going with this._

"_I know. The M.O. is similar in most of the cases. His father was a cop. Revenge?" Elliot knew it was a long shot. "Feel like taking a trip to Attica, feel him out a bit." _

"_Sure. It's definitely worth looking into. Let me go home to shower and change. El, you can't go. You're supposed to be off the case." Olivia wasn't looking forward to talking to Reyes without Elliot. Kathleen and the others were counting on her to explore every avenue to find this monster._

"_Fin will go, I'm sure. I'll fill him in when he gets here." Elliot stared at Reyes' picture. "I can feel it, Liv. He has something to do with all of this."_

"_Okay, let's look into it." Olivia got up and grabbed her purse and jacket._

"_Be careful. He hates you just as much as me, if not more." Elliot stared at her. She came back to her desk to retrieve her coffee and headed out. Elliot hoped his hunch gave them something, anything to go on. He had all the faith in the world in his partner. If Reyes was involved in anyway, Olivia would draw it out of him._

_Olivia entered her apartment and tossed her keys on the coffee table. She took her gun and badge and put them on her night table in her room. She looked forward to a nice, hot shower. Her stomach was turning just thinking about facing Reyes again. As the hot water ran down her body, she thought back to when she found Reyes kicking Elliot in the head and ribs. He wasn't moving and her heart stopped. Reyes ignored Olivia's screams to freeze. He looked at her with a smirk and kicked Elliot again. Olivia fired, hitting him in the shoulder. Reyes fell to the ground, but began to get to his feet. He came towards Olivia. She fired again, hitting him in the leg. This time he stayed down. She was so scared for Elliot. He remained unconscious the whole trip to the hospital. He had raped seven women in three days, murdering all but one. It was a crazy three days. Elliot and Olivia were never apart once they caught that case. Kathy was so pissed at Elliot. He refused to go home, refused to stop. Neither of them slept much if at all those three days._

_Olivia finished and got dressed. Fin would be at the precinct by now. She quickly grabbed her badge and gun and headed out the door. Her mind was on what she would say to Reyes as she grabbed the door handle of her car. She heard the sound of a gun cocking in her ear and immediately froze._

"_Detective Benson. So nice to meet you." She turned to look at who was behind her, but his gun pushed into her temple but her stay still. He reached down and pulled her gun out of her holster._

"_What do you want." Olivia tried to get him talking in hopes of recognizing his voice._

"_Right now, I want you." Anthony Martin hit Olivia with the butt of his gun. She immediately fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed her cuffs and cuffed her hands together. He picked her up and put her in the backseat of her own car and grabbed the keys from the ground where she dropped them. He took her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number while he drove._


	6. Chapter 6

3Scared City Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;**** I don't own these characters, but I love them just the same.**

"**Stabler." Elliot picked up his phone on the first ring without bothering to look at it. He was looking at Reyes' picture and reliving that crazy three days. He believed it was during that time that Elliot realized his feelings for his partner extended beyond the normal realm of partnership. He was careful not to act on his feelings, not knowing how she felt. Not to mention he was married.**

"**Kathleen, calm down sweetie. Kath…Kath…I can't understand you. What's going on?" Elliot got to his feet. The tone in his daughter's voice made his heart quicken. **

**Kathleen was hysterical. "It was him, daddy. The same guy that attacked me." Kathleen was crying so hard that Elliot had to really listen to understand her.**

"**You saw him? Where? Kathleen, calm down, talk to me." Elliot was furious, yet scared for his daughter. Cragen came over to Elliot when he beckoned for him through the office window. He listened to Elliot's end of the conversation intently.**

"**He came to the house. Mom opened the door, she didn't know daddy. I came downstairs and screamed. She tried to shut the door but he pushed it open and came in."**

**Elliot's hand went to his head. He was pacing, his pulse was so fast he feared he may pass out. "Kathleen, where is your mother now?" Elliot knew he had to be calm for his daughter…and his wife.**

**Kathleen answered with hysterical sobs. "He had a gun. He took her with him. She was screaming to call you. He's going to hurt her too." Kathleen's cries could be heard through the phone. Cragen's heart broke for the young girl.**

**Fin had just entered the precinct and was listening to the conversation as well. "I'll be right there. Lock the doors. I'll be right there." Elliot grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out. Cragen motioned for Fin to go with as he headed out right behind Elliot.**

**They took off with sirens blaring. It would take at least 30 minutes to get to his house, but Elliot was determined to get there in half that time. Fin securely fastened his seatbelt as Elliot flew through the streets towards his home. His phone rang again. This time he looked at the caller I.D.**

"**Liv. We've got a big problem." Elliot hollered into the phone.**

"**You can say that again, Detective Stabler."**

**Elliot pulled over immediately. "Wlho is this?"**

"**You'll know soon enough. I have your partner, she's definitely my type. Pretty, and female."**

**Elliot's mind was flying. He had Kathy…and Olivia? "Let me talk to her." Elliot was struggling to keep control of his emotions. Fin could only listen.**

"**Not right now, detective. I wonder which one I'm going to enjoy more. Your pretty blond wife, or your sexy partner." Martin laughed into the phone causing Elliot to lose it. He slammed his hands repeatedly on the steering wheel when the line went dead. Fin tried to calm him. He talked him into letting him drive the rest of the way to Elliot's house.**

"**He's got Kathy and Olivia." Elliot ran his hands through his hair. "Now we know for sure this is personal. The other victims were just to get me involved. Well, he's got me now." Elliot was furious.**

**Fin pulled up in front of the Stabler house. Elliot jumped out and ran to his daughter. He held her tight as she cried into his chest. The crime scene unit was on the way to investigate the abduction of his wife. Elliot called the captain and told him of his second call. He sent CSU over to Olivia's apartment as well. Cragen knew this case would be coming to an end today- he was nervous as to how.**

**Olivia woke to blurry vision. She tried to focus, but her head was throbbing. She couldn't quite figure out where she was as there was only a small amount of light in the room. She realized her hands were cuffed behind her back. She leaned her head back against the wall as she tried to clear her vision to see something, anything. **

"**Olivia?" Kathy whispered in the darkened room. "It's Kathy Stabler."**

"**Kathy, what's going on?" Olivia was thoroughly confused.**

**Kathy crawled over to her husband's partner. "The guy that attacked Kathleen showed up at the house. He had a gun and made me leave with him." Olivia could hear the fear in her voice.**

"**Did he hurt you?" Olivia asked trying to see Kathy's face.**

"**No. Are you okay?" Kathy studied Olivia trying to see in the dark.**

"**I'm okay. Killer headache though."**

"**Olivia, why did he bring us both here. What's going on?" Kathy couldn't help the tears and Olivia could hear this in her voice.**

"**I think we found the connection. Elliot." Olivia was definitely feeling the hunch Elliot had about Reyes. "Kathy, is Kathleen okay.?"**

"**I don't know. He took me from the house, she was screaming. I don't know if he went back for her." Kathy broke down with that and Olivia wished she could help her.**

**Just then a light came on in the room. Olivia quickly closed her eyes as the sudden light caused her head to throb even more. She opened them to see that they were in a basement of a house. It was furnished to look like a living room with a couch and chair and television set. She looked for a door and saw that it was across from where the two women were sitting. Then she saw it. Over at the far end of the room was a small twin mattress. There were no sheets or pillows. Olivia knew that they had found their guy. Or rather, he had found them. She looked over at Kathy, who was staring at he mattress as well.**

"**Olivia." Kathy's voice trailed off.**

"**Try to stay calm, Kathy." Olivia told his partner's wife as well as herself. "The key is to get out of here alive. You know Elliot is going to find us."**

**Just then the door opened and Anthony Martin walked into the room and securely locked the door behind him. He was a big man, well over six feet tall. He looked nothing like Reyes, but everything like the guy that had attacked Elliot and Olivia with the baseball bat a few days ago.**

"**Well, Detective Benson. We meet again." Martin laughed at what he had in front of him. **

"**What do you want?" Olivia started knowing her life and Kathy's depended on her right now. **

"**I'd like to get to know you two better." Martin approached Kathy. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands. Kathy pulled away only for Martin to grab her again and pull her to her feet. He kissed her hard on her mouth. "I don't suggest fighting me, Mrs. Stabler." He pushed her back down next to Olivia.**

"**Why are we here?" Olivia tried again.**

"**Elliot Stabler. That's why." Martin knelt down in front of Olivia this time. "I suggest you don't ask so many questions." he reached out and ran his hand over Olivia's cheek. She turned away from him. Martin stared at her for a few seconds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He flicked it open in front of Olivia's face. He ran in down her neck to her chest. He outlined her breasts with it and ran it back up to her throat. He pushed it into her throat causing her breath to catch. Olivia was as still as possible while she waited to see what Martin would do.**

"**Please…"Olivia's voice was barely a whisper.**

"**Oh, detective, you'll be begging soon enough." Martin laughed and pulled out her phone from his pocket. "Lets call your partner, shall we." He never took the knife away from Olivia's neck. He dialed and placed the phone to Olivia's ear.**

"**Elliot." Olivia spoke into the phone when he answered.**

"**Liv, talk to me. Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Elliot's voice was panicked. **

"**I'm fine, El. Kathy's here too, he hasn't hurt her." Olivia felt the knife dig into the skin on her neck.**

"**Liv, I'm sorry. It's Reyes, I know it is. He wants revenge and is getting it even though he's still in prison."**

"**El…" Martin took the phone away.**

"**Oh El!" Martin mocked into the phone. His laughter was chilling to all three of them. "I have needs, you know, Detective. Which do I need first, blond or brunette?"**

"**You son of a bitch1" Elliot screamed into the phone. Martin hung up and shut the phone off. He glared at Olivia for what seemed like forever. **

"**Your partner has a temper, doesn't he?" Martin moved into Olivia. She could feel his breath on her face. "He ever take it out on you, Liv?" he whispered to her as he kissed Olivia. She started to pull away, but felt the knife that he still hadn't moved from her neck. "That would be just like him to get angry and take it out on you." **

**Martin pulled back. He ran his fingers over Olivia's lips. With a sudden movement that surprised her, he backhanded Olivia in the face. Her lip started bleeding immediately. He then turned his attention to Kathy.**

"**What about you, Kathy. I'm sure Elliot has come home after a tough day and took out his anger on you a few times." He moved over so he was kneeling in front of Kathy.**

"**What are you going to do with us?" Kathy was trying to be brave, but she couldn't hide her fear. She looked over at Olivia and their eyes met. Olivia was bleeding and Kathy was scared for the both of them.**

**Martin laughed at Kathy's question. "Funny you should ask." He placed the knife at her throat this time. "I want your husband to die." Martin laughed when Kathy's eyes widened. "But I want him to pay for what he did to my brother."**

"**Reyes is your brother?" Olivia asked out loud. She didn't remember him having any siblings.**

"**Well, aren't you the smart one." Martin stood up and walked over to Olivia. He pulled her up to her feet. She couldn't help but feel so helpless, especially with her hands cuffed. **

"**Yes, detective. He's my brother. I lost him for good because of your partner. And you, you had to shoot him didn't you." Martin's eyes trailed down to Olivia's chest. "I want him to feel what it's like to lose someone you love."**

"**Why don't you let Kathy go. She didn't shoot Reyes. She didn't have anything to do with any of this." Olivia was trying to keep her hopes up that Elliot would find them.**

"**Elliot will pay for what he has done. Maybe you should too, Liv." Martin grabbed her and pulled her over to the twin mattress across the room.**

"**No, no, no." Olivia pleaded with him. He threw her down on the bed and lowered himself down onto her. Her arms were trapped behind her and she couldn't breath due to his weight. He kissed her continuously forcing his tongue into her mouth. Olivia tried to scream but Martin kept kissing her. Kathy screamed for Martin to please stop. He glared at her.**

"**Wait your turn, Mrs. Stabler." he laughed.**

"**Please, can I talk to Elliot." Kathy begged. "I want to tell him that I love him."**

"**Aww. How sweet." Martin got off of Olivia. He walked over to Kathy and dialed Elliot's number.**

"**Liv!" Elliot was going out of his mind.**

"**Elliot." Kathy's voice was filled with tears. "Elliot please. He's going to rape her."**

**Martin grabbed the phone back. "I will call you back and let you know what I want you to do."**

"**Tell me now. Are you working with Ray Reyes?" Elliot demanded answers.**

"**Finally, Detective. You are earning your money now. I will call you when I'm ready. Right now, I have some business to finish with your partner. She shot my brother, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Martin laughed as he glanced over at Olivia. She had managed to get to her feet and back over to where Kathy was sitting.**

"**I will kill you. Do you hear me. If you touch her, either one of them, I will kill you." Elliot spoke very slow and very clear.**

"**You're not in a position to make threats. I am. Which one should I rape, Elliot. Your partner…or your wife. Which one is a better lay?" Martin laughed some more. He could hear Elliot's anger through the phone. He hung up the phone and looked at Olivia. **

"**We're not done." Martin walked to the door and unlocked it. "Be good ladies, I'll be back."**

**They could hear the door lock as it shut. Olivia rested her head against the wall.**

"**Are you okay?" Kathy asked looking at Olivia with tears in her eyes.**

"**Kathy, I don't know what he's going to do, but he wants revenge on Elliot." Olivia tried to keep her voice strong, but Kathy could tell she was scared as well.**

"**Olivia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so angry at you when he hurt Kathleen." Kathy knew Elliot had feelings for Olivia. She also knew her marriage was all but over. But she also knew that Elliot would do anything in his power to protect both her and Olivia.**

"**Kathy, I believe Elliot will find us. I just don't know when. I don't know how far this guy will go." Olivia looked at Kathy with tears in her eyes now. "I can't protect you, I can't protect myself." **

"**I know, Olivia. It's not your fault. I'm scared to death."**

"**Me too. Me too."**


	7. Chapter 7

_Scared City Chapter 7_

_Disclaimer- __I don't own these characters, but I love them just the same._

_Elliot was at Olivia's apartment trying to find something, anything that would lead them to where Anthony Martin had taken her and Kathy. Nothing was out of place. It was apparent she wasn't taken from here. He already had an APB put out on her vehicle, as it wasn't in her parking spot. When he was satisfied with the search, Elliot returned to the precinct. The place was buzzing, much like it had been all week. Now, they knew who they were looking for, just didn't know where to look. Olivia's cell phone was being tracked, but thus far no results were coming in. He must be disabling it somehow to avoid tracking. It was obvious they were dealing with a very intelligent criminal who had been totally elusive to New York's finest._

_Elliot collapsed into his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. His thoughts were of watching Olivia sleep earlier this morning in the cribs. He forced the thoughts of what Martin may have already done to her out of his mind. Kathy knew how he felt about Olivia. He could only hope Kathy was holding on during all this. His marriage may have been coming to an end, but he still loved her. She was the mother of his children, and today, still his wife. His phone rang and he jumped to grab it._

"_Stabler." he was expecting Martin._

"_Daddy." Kathleen was still upset and worried about her mother._

_Elliot consoled his daughter as much as he could from the phone. He explained that the guy had also taken Olivia and he had talked to her and he knew that they were together. Kathleen seemed hopeful knowing that Olivia was with her mother, but worried for her as well. "Honey, I am trying really hard to find them, and I will. Be strong for me, okay?"_

"_I'm trying. I just don't want him to hurt mom or Olivia." Kathleen sobbed into the phone. _

"_I know, I'm worried too. I will call you very soon." Elliot hung up the phone and stared across the desk towards Olivia's empty chair._

_Olivia and Kathy sat in darkened silence. Olivia's arms were aching as they had been cuffed behind her back for hours by this time. Olivia could hear Kathy quietly crying. "Hang in there Kathy." she tried to console her._

"_You must think I'm pretty weak, huh." Kathy asked softly._

_Olivia moved closer to her so she could see her face better. "No Kathy. In fact, I think you're one of the strongest people I know."_

_There was an awkward silence before Kathy asked Olivia the dreaded question. "Are you in love with my husband."_

_Olivia stared at Kathy for a few moments trying to figure out an answer. "Kathy, don't do this now. We should be concentrating on getting out of here alive."'_

"_Please, Olivia. I need to know. I already know he loves you."_

"_I think I am, yes. But it doesn't matter. He is married to you. He is my partner. It's not right." Olivia's voice trailed off at the end of her statement._

"_I don't understand him the way you do. I don't know how you do it, his mood swings, temper. I love him, always have, but I can't do this "job" with him anymore." Olivia could see the tears rolling down Kathy's face._

"_I'm sorry Kath. This job is very demanding. It's rewarding at times as well, but I'm sure it's hard on you and the kids." Olivia moved closer to Kathy and the two of them rested their heads on the wall behind them._

"_I know Elliot is going through hell right now." Kathy whispered. "He can't lose you, he'll lose it."_

"_He can't lose you either. And he won't. I've never given up on my partner, I trust him to come through and get us both out of here." Olivia's words were cut short as they heard the door unlocking._

"_Awww. That was so special. Elliot's wife and mistress having a moment. So, which one is going to accompany me to my office first.?" Martin looked from Kathy to Olivia almost as if expecting an answer._

_Olivia spoke first. "What is it you want Elliot to do. Have you talked to him?"_

_Martin knelt down in front of Olivia again. "I thought we talked about asking too many questions."_

"_I just want to know what's going on. You have kept us here for hours. Can't you give us something" Olivia's eyes watched Anthony Martin carefully. He was very unpredictable and she knew she was flirting with danger just talking to him._

"_I wonder if Elliot can get my brother out of prison. That would be nice. What do you think detective?"_

"_I don't think that'll happen. He's a rapist and a murderer. There's no way." Olivia tried to hide any fear from her words._

"_Yeah, I think you're right. Stand up detective." Olivia looked over at Kathy who's eyes were wide with concern. She struggled to get to her feet with her hands cuffed behind her back. Martin helped her stand._

"_Could you please remove these cuffs." Olivia wouldn't expect him to but figured she'd ask anyway._

"_I don't think so, Detective. You're much too dangerous to be free." He pulled out her phone and dialed Elliot's number._

"_Stabler." Elliot had the trace started again just in case as soon as he saw Liv's name come up on the screen._

"_Hiya there partner." While Martin spoke to Elliot his free hand traveled down Olivia's face, to her neck to her chest. "What's the chances of you getting my brother out of prison?" Olivia closed her eyes and held her breath as Martin's hand disappeared under her shirt._

"_Let me talk to my wife." Elliot demanded._

"_Elliot!"_

"_Kath, I'm coming for you. Hang in there honey."_

"_Elliot, please hurry."_

"_That's enough, you two love birds. Well, my brother?" Martin made his way back over to Olivia._

"_When I get those two home safe, we'll talk." Elliot strained to hear background noise._

"_Olivia didn't think it would happen either. Oh well, it was a long shot. So, El. I need to go, need to take care of some personal business. Your wife is looking sexy as hell to me right now. But your partner is begging to have me inside her. Who should I do first. Pick one."_

"_I swear to God, I will kill you if you touch either one of them." Elliot screamed at the phone._

_Martin laughed as he walked over to Kathy again. He pulled out the knife and put it to her throat. Kathy screamed for Elliot. "I think we got a winner, El."_

_The line went dead and Elliot exploded. His desk was turned over and he pounded his fists on the wall. Fin corralled him until he calmed a bit. Morales came running out of the control room. "Got a location!"_

_Elliots gaze shifted to Cragen and to Fin and they and most of the house cleared out. Sirens blaring, they rushed to the address Morales was able to track. Elliot could only hope it wouldn't be too late._


	8. Chapter 8

Scared City Chapter 8

Elliot Stabler couldn't drive fast enough. He wasn't even supposed to be involved with this case, but there wasn't anybody who could keep him from helping get his wife and partner back. The address they were given was more than an hour away. Way too much time for Martin. Fin was getting used to Stabler's driving, so he didn't bother to comment when his speed nearly reached one hundred miles and hour.

Martin paced back and forth in front of Olivia and Kathy. Both women watched him intently, wondering and waiting. They shared a look that they both understood. Olivia could tell Martin was getting agitated and that worried her.

"Anthony. How did we not know you and Ray were brothers. Did you grow up together?" Olivia thought maybe if she got him talking he'd settle down a bit.

"Detective Benson, how about I ask you a question. Why did you shoot my brother?" Martin glared at Olivia.

"You know why. He was hurting my partner and refused to stop when I ordered him to."

"Ah yes." Martin stopped in front of Kathy. "I think Elliot and Olivia here are a little too close. What do you think, Mrs. Stabler?"

Kathy looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes. "I think they are both good cops. They look out for one another." Kathy's voice was just above a whisper.

"I think we need to see just how much your husband cares for his partner. Get up Detective."

Olivia got to her feet, never taking her eyes off Martin.

"What are you going to do?" Kathy also stood.

"I think I'll take care of some business with Detective Benson. Sit down, Kathy."

"No." Kathy approached Martin. "Don't hurt her."

"Kathy, don't. It's okay." Olivia knew Martin was getting upset.

Martin pulled out his knife and put it back to Kathy's throat. "Don't interfere with my business. Understand?"

Kathy nodded and out of nowhere Martin hit her in the face with his fist. She fell hard to the ground holding her eye. He immediately turned to Olivia and put the knife to her throat. He moved into her to where his face was close enough for Olivia to feel his breath. "It's you or her." Martin motioned to Kathy with his head. One of you must pay for your idiot partner's mistakes."

"Leave her out of this. She had nothing to do with Ray Reyes." Olivia flinched when he brought his hand up to cup her face.

"But you and your partner had everything to do with him. So, I have my answer." He forced his mouth onto Olivia's hard. She tried to move away and turn her head, but Martin's grip was too strong. He slammed her into the wall and rammed his body against hers. Olivia cried out in pain when he punched her in the face and then the stomach. She fell to her knees only to be pulled back up by Martin. Kathy pleaded with him to stop, but he laughed while he pulled Olivia out of the room.

Kathy was left alone in the darkened room. She leaned against the wall and cried.

Martin dragged Olivia into a smaller room that was well lit. It looked like an office of some sort. Martin dialed Elliot's number after shoving Olivia to the floor.

"Detective. I made a decision. I intend to take care of your partner first. When I am done, I will do your wife. Then I will let you know where you can find them. Then you and I will square up. Is that understood?"

"I will kill you if you touch them. You and I can deal with this situation. Leave my wife and my partner out of this." Stabler pulled into the parking lot of an old medical building. It looked abandoned, but only recently. The lawn was still neatly manicured.

"Hang on, Elliot. Let's wait for backup." Fin got out of the car and hurried over to Elliot.

Olivia struggled with Martin, but found it useless. She was powerless to defend herself, especially with her hands cuffed behind her back. "Please don't do this."

Martin had the knife out and pressed it firmly against Olivia's throat. "I can end it all for you if you wish, Detective. Just say the word." he slid the knife to where it drew blood. "Don't move."

Olivia closed her eyes as tears fell freely. Martin forced his tongue into her mouth and his free hand roamed her body. He kept the knife firmly against her throat making it hard for Olivia to breath. There was nothing she could do. Elliot wasn't going to make it in time and Martin was going to rape her. He would surely kill her after. Olivia felt his hand working her pants. He was having a hard time with one hand so he dropped the knife to use his other. Olivia decided she had nothing to lose and summoned the strength to kick him.

Martin fell back a few feet which was enough room for Olivia to scramble to her feet. She braced for what she knew was coming. He punched her so hard that she fell back against the wall. Everything began to darken and her face was throbbing. Olivia felt his full weight on her as she fought to stay conscious.

"You bitch. I'm done with you." Olivia felt the knife against her breast and she screamed. Martin had dialed Elliot's number and set the phone on the floor. Elliot had heard Olivia scream. "Now you die." Martin punched Olivia again causing her to cry out.

"I'm sorry. Please, no, no, no." Elliot could hear Olivia begging for her life and his heart shattered in his chest.

Captain Cragen and about half of the NYPD showed up as Elliot rushed the building. Fin was right behind him as they took off in opposite directions upon entering. Elliot couldn't hear Olivia anymore on the phone. He heard Martin laughing before the line disconnected. Elliot stopped running and fell to his knees. He killed her. He killed my partner.

There was an explosion on the floor above. Elliot hit the stairs with Cragen and two other detectives behind him. He heard screaming. "Kathy!" Elliot knew her voice. Cragen and Elliot realized at the same time that the building was on fire. It burned quickly as the detectives opened door after door looking for Martin, Kathy, and Olivia.

Fin had about five officers with him as they searched room after room as well. He took the stairs down to the basement and kicked in the door. Anthony Martin waited patiently until Fin entered. As soon as Fin saw Kathy, he rushed to her. Martin fired once and Fin fell to the ground at Kathy's feet. No!" Kathy screamed as she dropped to her knees and tried to help Fin. He was in agony as the bullet shattered his kneecap.

Martin escaped the officers by taking a back exit. The basement was dark and the officers searched but couldn't find Martin. The was one thing on Martin's mind now- Elliot Stabler.

Cragen had separated from Elliot and began searching rooms on the next floor up. The fire was rapidly spreading through the building and Elliot was having a hard time breathing. He stayed as low to the ground as he could as he opened door after door. He peered into a room on the first floor. He could see a body on the ground and his gut told him it was Olivia. He hurriedly crawled into the room and over to his partner.

Olivia was bleeding, but breathing. Elliot lifted her head into his lap and stoke her hair. He pulled her into his chest as he tried to see how badly she was hurt. "Elliot, get the cuffs off."

He reached for his key and freed Liv's hands. She immediately wrapped them around his neck. The smoke was making it hard to see anything. Elliot heard the door of the next room slam open. "Oh, Elliot, where are you?" Martin sounded as if he were truly enjoying himself.

Elliot slipped his gun into the back of Olivia's waistband. "Put your hands behind your back and lie down." he helped her lie back down. Elliot bent down to whisper to Olivia. "I love you." he used his shirt sleeve to wipe the blood that was running down Olivia's neck where Martin had cut her. "Don't die on me." He kissed her softly.

"Go, Elliot, go." Olivia's voice broke as she knew this very well may be the last time she saw him. Elliot was gone and all Olivia could see was thick smoke. If the smoke wasn't bad enough, her ribs were making it even harder to breathe. Her eye was swelling fast and she had no idea how bad the cut on her neck was. She closed her eyes as she felt Martin coming closer.

"Olivia," he sang in between coughs. He crawled up to her and felt for a pulse. Just as he put his hands on her neck there was another explosion in a nearby room. Martin cursed and took off for the door.

Elliot had made his way to the basement. The fire hadn't made it down to the basement yet but the smoke was thick. He pushed past the officers and found his wife kneeling down next to Fin. He fell to the ground and grabbed Kathy. She cried into his chest and was quickly becoming hysterical. Elliot quickly calmed her down and checked on Fin. "I'm alright, man. Did you find Liv?"

Elliot looked at Fin and his expression told a terrible story. "Yeah, she's alive, but I had to leave her."

Kathy looked at her husband. "How could you just leave her? He's going to kill her."

"He's looking for me. I have to draw him out." Elliot gently touched Kathy's face where Martin had punched her. It was swollen, and that alone caused Elliot to grow furious.

There were gunshots outside the basement door. Elliot pulled Kathy down to the ground. "No matter what, don't move."

"I got it." Fin forced himself to a seated position. "Go."

Elliot headed toward the back of the basement and waited. He could hear Cragen hollering commands as they continued to search for Martin. There was shouting and the sounds of chaos and confusion was making Elliot's heart race. The smoke was thick and he was having a hard time breathing. He crouched in the dark corner of the basement. He saw two officers grab Kathy and lead her out of the basement. Two more came in and grabbed Fin and dragged him out as well. Elliot was relieved that Kathy was safe now. He sat in the dark, smoky basement alone, waiting.

Elliot closed his eyes and tried to get the last vision he had of Olivia out of his mind. She was hurt pretty bad, and seemed to be in and out. He hoped she knew he left her his gun. He had his backup, so he just needed to find this monster. There wasn't much light in the basement, so Elliot was hesitant to try to leave it. He wanted to get back to Olivia, but knew it was too risky. He could only hope that Martin didn't get back to her either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scared City Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER- Sucks to admit, but I don't own these characters.**

**Olivia listened for Martin to return. The smoke had now consumed the room she was in and she knew she had to go now. She got to her feet, but dropped to her knees due to the smoke. She reached for the gun that Elliot had left her. She felt so much better knowing she had a chance to protect herself. Her head was pounding and she knew she had at least one broken rib. She willed the pain away and forced herself to move. Her vision was limited as she entered the hallway. She couldn't see or hear anybody. She slowly made her way towards the basement. She was worried about Kathy. She pushed open the door and entered the dark, smoke filled room. Then she heard him calling.**

"**Elliot. Oh El." Martin sang in between coughs.**

**The sound of Martin's voice made Olivia's heart race. She kept the gun in front of her ready to use it. Her eyes scanned the room, but to no avail. She slowly moved along the wall, keeping low. She heard him call again and realized he was in the basement with her. She looked towards the sound of his voice, but still couldn't see him. Olivia's eyes were burning and she fought the need to cough for fear of Martin hearing her. The fire had made it's way to the basement and Olivia knew she was running out of time. **

"**Elliot. I know you're in here." Martin laughed. Olivia could hear him stumbling towards her. The roar of the fire was making it hard to breathe, see or hear. Olivia moved along the wall hoping to find Kathy. She fought the thought that there was no way out; that she would die down here after all. **

**Elliot could see Olivia from his position, but the smoke was beginning to overtake his senses as well. He wanted to call to her, but didn't want to give his position away. He waited until he could take the shot without hitting Liv. She didn't know how close he was to her, but fortunately, neither did Martin.**

**Olivia leaned back against the wall. She was fighting for breath, and closed her eyes to the heat and smoke. Martin came face to face with her. Olivia screamed as he grabbed her by the throat. She was surprised by his attack, and couldn't get in position to shoot him. Elliot emerged from his secluded corner and aimed his gun at Martin. He couldn't be sure not to hit Olivia. Olivia got to her feet only to be slammed down to the ground. Martin was on top of her. Olivia's gun was in between them as they struggled. Elliot called to Martin who looked up to see Elliot's with his gun drawn. **

**The fire had completely consumed the basement by this time. The entire building appeared to be engulfed in flames. Captain Cragen held Kathy close as they watched in horror as another explosion rocked the building. Cragen could only wonder what the hell was in that building causing these explosions. Fin was on the way to the hospital, but he still had two of his people in there. He had no idea where Elliot was or if he had found Olivia.**

**Two gunshots were heard from the outside and Cragen's heart jumped. Kathy closed her eyes as tears poured down her face. Police officers and fire fighters were running about in chaos. Paramedics were standing by waiting for the go ahead. Cragen waited for word, any word that told him where his people were.**

**Elliot crawled over to Olivia. "Liv, Liv, talk to me."**

"**El, where is he. I hit him." Olivia was struggling to breathe. **

"**I don't know. We got to get out of here, now." Elliot pulled Olivia to her feet, but she collapsed against him, crying out in pain.**

"**El, I can't…"**

"**Come on, baby. We have to go now." Only then did Elliot realize what had happened. Liv's right leg was covered with blood and he could feel it seeping onto his pants as he held her. **

"**Liv, we have to get out of here." Elliot half carried, half dragged his partner towards the door he saw along the back wall where he was hiding. There was a loud crack and Elliot looked up in time to see pieces of the ceiling give way. Beams came crashing down on the detectives. Elliot lied on top of Olivia, trying in vain to protect her. He was not sure anymore himself if they would survive this. She could feel his breath on her face and for brief moment, Olivia was content to die with him. He looked into her eyes, never moving his face away from hers. She put her fingers on his face, and tried to smile at him.**

"**El, we're not going to make it out." she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but she never broke their eye contact.**

"**Don't give up." Elliot placed his lips to hers, but only for a second. He carefully pulled pieces of wood off of them. The fire was nearly engulfing them. He grabbed her again and dragged her back to the door. He picked her up and plowed through the door. They landed on the ground on the other side. There was smoke everywhere, but it only took a moment for Elliot to realize they were outside. He could feel the cool, fresh air invade his lungs. He looked down at his partner only to realize that she wasn't breathing. **

**He lied her down flat on her back. He quickly began CPR. He put his mouth on hers and tried to give her his life. He looked around frantically for help as he began chest compressions. "Come on, Liv. Please."**

**It seemed like forever before the paramedics showed up. They continued CPR, all but pushing Elliot out of the way. He knelt down next to Olivia and pleaded with her to breathe. Olivia coughed as they got her breathing again. She cried out in pain and only then did they tend to her leg. Elliot was panicked when he saw how much blood she had lost. She was rushed to the waiting ambulance. Kathy grabbed her hand as she was loaded in. **

"**Kathy." Olivia whispered trying to smile.**

"**Hang in there." Kathy smiled at her husband's partner.**

**Kathy made her way over to Elliot. He had so much blood on him. The paramedics were tending to him when he saw the panicked look in Kathy's eyes. "It's Olivia's blood." Elliot's voice could barely be heard.**

**Cragen asked Elliot about Martin with only his eyes. Elliot shook his head.**

"**I hit him…Oh my God." Elliot dropped his head in his hands. "Olivia shot him."**

**Cragen was confused. "I found her Cap. I found her and slipped her my gun. Martin was looking for me, I had to leave her, so I left her my gun. I had my backup." Elliot was close to losing it.**

"**Elliot." Cragen brought him back. "What happened."**

"**Captain, I shot Olivia." Elliot looked at his boss in shock. He looked at Kathy and then down at the ground. "I shot my partner."**

"**Get him to the hospital." Cragen ordered the paramedics. "We'll sort it all out there." Kathy joined her husband in the ambulance. She held his hand and tried to comfort him.**

"**It was so dark and smoky. I waited until I was sure. He was on top of her trying to kill her, I had to shoot. I thought I hit him, but she said she hit him." Elliot broke down finally realizing all that they had been through.**

**They arrived at the hospital. Olivia had been rushed into surgery. Elliot was treated at the emergency room for smoke inhalation. He quickly joined the others in waiting for word on Olivia.**

"**Detective." a nurse had arrived and addressed the waiting officers. They all looked up.**

"**Stabler." she tried again.**

**Elliot walked over to her only to see the somber expression on her face. "We have you listed as Detective Benson's next of kin."**

**Elliot turned around and refused to face the innocent nurse. "Detective?"**

**Slowly Elliot turned to face her deathly afraid of what she was going to tell him. **

"**We have you typed as the same blood type as Detective Benson. We need you to give blood."**

**Elliot was relieved, but in an odd way. She lost too much blood and needs mine. "Of course." Elliot immediately left with the nurse.**

**Kathy was left sitting on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Her husband came through for them after all. Olivia never doubted him. She thought back to the slight conversation she and Olivia had about Elliot while in the basement. Kathy knew how Elliot felt about his partner and she was fairly certain, Olivia felt the same. Kathy would never understand the bond that existed between them. She could never be to Elliot what he needed, not completely. **

**Kathy left the hospital without saying goodbye. It would be quite a while before anyone noticed anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

Scared City Chapter 10

Sorry about the underlining deal in chapter 7 and 9. What the hell, I thought I turned off the underlining thing. It's distracting I know and I apologize. Ok, on with the story and the characters that are not mine!

Elliot returned to the waiting area. He looked for his wife, but was told she left a few minutes ago. He felt he needed to go home to her, but didn't want to leave Olivia. He sat down with his head in his hands for a few minutes.

"Cap, I have to go find Kathy. Call me when you know something, I'll be back."

Cragen nodded as he felt for his star detective.

Elliot turned around and walked back to his boss. "If Olivia asks for me before I get back, tell her I will be back."

"Of course. Oh, Elliot. Be careful, there's still no sign of Anthony Martin."

Elliot hurried out of the hospital and headed to his house. Kathy had just gotten in and was sitting with Kathleen. He hurried to them and hugged them both.

"Any news on Olivia?" Kathy asked.

Elliot shook his head and held his daughter again. "Honey, we still don't have him in custody."

Kathy looked at Elliot in disbelief. "How could he survive. Olivia shot him right? And the fire?"

"His body hasn't been found, Kathy. I will arrange for a protective detail here for you and Kathleen until he is found, dead or alive."

Kathy shook her head to show she understood. Elliot stood up and pulled Kathy up to his level. He hugged her tight. "I know you were scared, I'm sorry."

Kathy smiled at her husband. "I really don't know how Olivia did it. He was so rough on her. I really hope she's okay, El."

There was a knock at the door. Elliot answered the door to Officer Davis. "I have to get back to the hospital. I'll call as soon as I know anything." He hugged them both and left.

Elliot's head was spinning as he hurried back to the hospital and Olivia. Kathy was being so understanding of his need to be with Olivia. It worried and comforted him. She needed him to be home with her right now, yet she knew he needed to be with Olivia.

It was a few hours before Olivia's family received word of her condition. They got the bleeding stopped. The bullet hit the main artery in her thigh causing severe blood loss. She required a blood transfusion and high doses of antibiotics. She had three broken ribs and required nine stitches in her neck for the knife wound. Her lungs were burned due to the smoke and she had severe bruising on her face.

"Can we see her?" Elliot was eager to get in there.

"She's going to be out for quite a while, but I think company will do her good."

Elliot entered the room quietly knowing it probably didn't matter how much noise he made; Olivia was out cold. He cringed at the sight of her. Her neck was bandaged and her eye was nearly swollen shut. That's just what he could see. He leaned up against the door for quite some time just looking. Even now, she seemed to be at peace while sleeping. He could imagine the hell she and Kathy both went through with Anthony Martin. Kathy said she wasn't raped, he hadn't had a chance to ask Olivia. Kathy did say he was rougher on Olivia. His mind pulled up Olivia's face at the end. She was ready to give up. No way was he going to let her leave him. Not now when he finally got the courage to acknowledge his feelings for her.

Elliot slowly made his way to her bedside. The beeping of the machines was a constant reminder of how close he came to losing her. He gently touched her face with his finger tips. She was beautiful, even in this condition. Elliot let the tears flow freely now that he was able to hold her hand without fear. He loved her way more than he was supposed to. He listened to her shallow breathing for a while before he left the room to call Kathy.

"How is she?" Kathy sounded like she had just fallen asleep.

"She'll be okay in time. Pretty banged up; lost a lot of blood." Elliot filled Kathy in knowing he should be home with her. The guilt was beginning to eat at him. "Kathy, are you okay?"

"Elliot, I'll be okay. Olivia needs you right now."

"You and Kathleen do as well." he couldn't believe his Kathy was being as understanding as she was. She had every right to be pissed at him right now.

"Elliot, we'll talk later. Right now, I need to get some sleep. Captain Cragen wants me down at the station early tomorrow to give my official statement."

"Okay, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Elliot hung up the phone and slowly made his way back to Olivia. He was exhausted himself, but didn't want Olivia waking up alone. He entered her room and resumed his position in the chair by her bed.

Olivia could feel the pain throughout her body. Everything hurt. She forced her eyes open to survey her surroundings. It took a few minutes to piece everything together. She looked down and saw Elliot sleeping. His head was resting on his arm which was draped over the bedrail. That couldn't be comfortable. She lightly touched his face and he startled awake.

"Hey." Liv's voice was rough and raspy. The smoke and screaming had taken it's toll.

"Hey yourself." Elliot slowly sat up, stretching every muscle in his body. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. How's Kathy?"

"She's okay, Liv. She's home with Kathleen."'

Olivia nodded in relief. "What about Martin?"

"We don't know?" Elliot whispered to her for fear of upsetting her.

Olivia's eyes opened widely. "What do you mean? Elliot, I hit him, I know it."

"The building burned almost completely. I was more worried about getting us out of there. I didn't see where he went. His body wasn't found inside the building." Elliot explained hoping Olivia wouldn't panic.

"You left Kathy alone with him out there?" Olivia was beginning to panic.

"Of course not. Davis is there with her. Liv, were you…did he…" Elliot struggled, but he had to know if Martin had raped his partner.

Olivia closed her eyes. "No, Elliot. He didn't."

Elliot let out a sigh of relief. "What about Kathy?"

"As far as I know, he didn't rape her either."

Elliot sat holding Olivia's hand for what seemed like hours. The silence was necessary, each detective trying to process where they were.

"Olivia, I think I am the one who shot you?" Elliot had tears in his eyes.

Olivia turned to look into his eyes. "No. He had a gun Elliot. My gun."

"Liv, there were only two gunshots, mine and yours."

Olivia closed her eyes and winced in pain. "Elliot, you gave me your gun. Your backup isn't NYPD issued. The bullet pulled from my leg will be NYPD issued, you'll see."

Elliot thought about what she had said. His partner was so strong, even when her world was turned upside down. How he hoped she was right. Olivia moved herself over in the bed. It took just about all her strength to do so.

"El, you look exhausted. Come on, get in bed."

"No, you need your rest. I'll rest here in the chair." Elliot would give anything to be in the bed with Olivia, if only under the best circumstances.

"Please, Elliot." Olivia's eyes were closed, but she patted the bed next to her.

Elliot carefully got into the bed next to his partner. Once he was settled, Olivia moved in close to him. She took in the scent of him and fought to stay awake to enjoy this moment. She loved him and she wanted him. He was married to Kathy and wasn't available to her. Elliot rested his chin on the top of her head. He loved her and he wanted her, but he was married to Kathy and he wasn't available. He sighed as he heard her light, steady breathing. He was content to die right here in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Scared City Chapter 11

Olivia awoke to find Elliot gone. She couldn't help but feel disappointed even though she had been asleep nearly ten hours. She didn't really expect him to be there, Martin was still in the wind; as far as they knew. She couldn't help but replay the last few days in her mind. How determined she was to catch this rapist, how scared she was in that basement, and how confused she is now about Elliot. Her head was throbbing from all her thoughts. Her ribs were aching and the pain in her leg was almost more than she could take. She called for a nurse and asked for more pain meds.

Elliot had been at the precinct going over every bit of what happened once they entered the warehouse. He was frustrated about Martin, but relieved about his wife and partner being safe.

"Elliot." Cragen motioned for him to enter his office.

"Yeah, Cap." Elliot shut the door and stood in front of his boss.'

"The doctors were able to retrieve the bullet that was lodged in Olivia's leg. I had it run through ballistics."

"It was mine, wasn't it." Elliot tried to read the captain's expression.

"It was NYPD issued. Olivia's. He shot her with her gun." Cragen knew that this information would lift some weight off Elliot.

Elliot sat down as he tried to process what his captain had told him. "He had taken her gun when he abducted her. I slipped her mine. I fired my personal gun. Captain, I only heard two shots."

"Doesn't mean there wasn't three fired. We haven't retrieved her gun from the building. Yours has been found. It was fired."

"Olivia said she hit him." Elliot mentioned abstractly.

"And he shot her, with her gun. Now he's gone and is still armed with her gun. Until we find further evidence saying different…we got to find him." Cragen walked around to the front of his desk and placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "You didn't shoot your partner. You saved her life."

"Cap…" Elliot started to say something but decided against it.

"Elliot, go home, see your wife. Spend some time with your daughter."

Elliot got up and headed for the door. He looked back at Cragen and tried to smile. He proceeded out of the precinct and headed for home. He had to talk to Kathy.

Olivia slept for another six hours. She awoke again, but was feeling drained. Any attempt to shift her position was painful. She looked up when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Kathy?" Olivia was surprised to see her. "Why aren't you at home with your protective detail?"

"Don't worry, he came along with. It was like pulling teeth to get him to agree."

"Elliot's going to be mad…I assume you didn't tell him you were coming here." Olivia laughed more to herself.

"No, he doesn't know. I really needed to see and talk to you. Do you mind?" Kathy pulled up the chair next to her bed.

"Of course not. I'm glad you did." Olivia was a little concerned. Kathy looked so defeated and depressed. She had been through quite an ordeal as well, so it was to be expected.

"How are you feeling?" Kathy took inventory of Olivia's wounds.

"Been better, but I guess all in all, okay."

"You stopped breathing once Elliot got you out of the warehouse. Elliot was scared to death." Kathy began to pace the room.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure where Kathy was going with this, if anywhere.

"I was so scared in that basement, but you seemed in control." Kathy stopped walking and looked at Olivia.

"I was just as scared, Kathy." Olivia didn't want to say too much.

"You are such a strong woman, Olivia. You and Elliot live in such a different world." Kathy sat back down next to Olivia's bed. "I can't give him what he needs."

"Kathy, come on. He loves you. You are what he needs to get out of this world we work in. We see so much violence and pain, he looks forward to leaving that and coming home to your and the kids."

"Maybe. He loves his kids with all his heart. He cares about me too, I know that." Kathy took a deep breath. "Olivia, he is in love with you."

Olivia stared at Kathy, looking more through her. She thought back to when Elliot had first found her. How he kissed her before taking off. She thought about when the ceiling collapsed on them, and how he kissed her again. She quickly dismissed the thought. He was scared for her, that was all. Okay, he loved her, they had been partners for so long. But in love with her? No, Elliot wouldn't do that to Kathy.

"Kathy, I think this has been a crazy week for all of us, including Kathleen, of course. Elliot has been going out of his head with worry and grief, and of course anger and frustration."

"I asked him, Olivia. I asked him if he was in love with you."

Olivia couldn't have felt more uncomfortable than she was right then. She wanted to know what he said, but wouldn't dare ask.

"He wouldn't answer me. He didn't deny it." Kathy began pacing again.

"Kathy, I know you two have had your problems. His job is so demanding. This situation with Martin has caused so much stress for all of us. Just give him some time." Olivia winced as the pain began returning.

Kathy noticed. "Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"Just a lot of pain right now." Olivia whispered.

"Thank you, Olivia. I believe if it hadn't been for you, Martin would've easily raped and killed me. I will always be grateful to you for that. If you can make Elliot happy, than that is what I want. I love him, but I can't live his life anymore. I can't be to him what he needs. I believe you can." Kathy headed for the door.

"Kathy, wait."

"I'll get the nurse." Kathy gave Olivia a warm smile before her eyes dropped to the floor. The door closed slowly as Kathy left.

Olivia tried to process all that they had just talked about. Elliot was in love with her? Elliot was very committed to his marriage, it's just who he is. How she wished things were different. She was in love with Elliot, that much she knew. She would give almost anything to be with him, forever. But not at Kathy's expense. That women doesn't deserve any more pain.

The nurse arrived with her favorite drug of choice for the time being. She hooked up more morphine for her I.V. and before long Olivia was welcoming relief and more sleep.

Martin had found his way to a little hotel just outside the city. He took a room and barely made it inside before passing out on the bed. He had lost quite a bit of blood from his wounds. He had a grazing wound on his shoulder and a significant wound on his lower leg. He did a pretty good job of bandaging himself up. He would heal, then he would finish the job. He smiled to himself as he thought about how he eluded them once again. He was invincible, he was proving it. They couldn't catch him, he was proving that. He would get some sleep, then tomorrow he would put his plan in place for how he would finish her. That bitch shot his brother and now had shot him. She would pay dearly for this.


	12. Chapter 12

Scared City Chapter 12

I do not own these characters, except Anthony Martin.

Elliot wanted to get to the hospital to see Olivia, but knew he had to talk to Kathy first. He entered their house with a heavy heart, but knew they had to discuss the situation at hand. He found her in their bedroom, packing up a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Elliot spoke after a few seconds of watching her from the doorway.

"I need to get out of the city for a little while. I'll be at my mother's." It was obvious to Elliot that she had been crying.

"Might be a good idea, at least until we catch Martin." Elliot walked over to his wife and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Kathy."

Kathy broke down in Elliot's arms. He held her until she was finished. "I'm sorry, El."

"You didn't deserve any of this." Elliot led her to the bed where they both took a seat.

"El, I can't do this anymore. I can't live this life with you. Worrying all the time, wondering if and when you're coming home. Knowing that you'd rather be with Olivia."

"Kathy, Olivia isn't the reason our marriage is failing. You know that." the last thing Elliot wanted to do was argue about Olivia.

"I know. I love you, always will. I just don't want this life anymore. You need someone who understands you, your job, your life." Kathy got up and continued packing. "Olivia is a good person. A strong person."

Elliot wondered to himself just what did happen in the basement while Martin held his wife and partner captive. "Kath, Olivia is a cop. There is no way she would allow Martin to hurt you if she could help it."

"Olivia was great, El. She did what she could for me no matter what the cost to her. I will forever be grateful to her for that. As well as her help with Kathleen."

Elliot couldn't help but wonder if all this was happening. He loved Kathy, always would as well. He had to admit that he wasn't in love with her anymore, not like he should be to be called her husband. She was right. She didn't deserve the life he was giving her. She deserved to be happy.

"El, do you love Olivia? I mean more than as your partner. Please be honest with me, I deserve that much." Kathy looked him in the eye while she spoke.

"Yes." Elliot looked at the ground. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Then go. Go tell her. We'll work out the arrangements with the kids later. I'll pick up the twins from camp on the way to my mothers. Kathleen can join us if she wants, she may want to stay with you."

"Kathy?" Elliot was floored. Why was she being so understanding about all this. What the hell happened down there between her and Olivia. "Why are you just giving up like this?"

Kathy placed her hand on Elliot's cheek. She reached up and kissed him one last time. "I love you and I want you to be happy. She makes you happy, I accept that. I want to be happy too. I deserve that."

"Yes you do." Elliot held her as they both cried.

Kathleen tiptoed into Olivia's room. It was dark and Olivia was sleeping soundly. The morphine was quickly becoming her best friend. Kathleen pulled up a chair and sat next to her father's partner. She envied Olivia. So beautiful, so strong and smart. Kathleen let a few tears fall as she thought about her parents. She sat outside the door to their bedroom as her mother and father ended their marriage. She was sad for them, yet glad that there would be no more fighting. It was best for all. Her father loved Olivia, he had admitted that. That was okay with her, she loved Olivia as well.

"Hey." Olivia's voice was soft and concerned for the teen.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Kathleen didn't notice Olivia was awake while she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'm okay. How are you doing?" Olivia smiled at her seeing her tears.

"Not too good, I guess." Kathleen looked down at her hands before continuing. "My parents are divorcing."

"I'm sorry, honey." Olivia motioned for Kathleen to come to her.

Kathleen cried as Olivia held her. This girl had been through so much this week.

Kathleen sat up and looked Olivia in the eye. "Thank you for helping my mom so that guy wouldn't hurt her. I heard her tell my dad that you got hurt because of her."

"No, no. I got hurt because of Anthony Martin. Your mom didn't do anything wrong, Kathleen. I know your mom and your dad love your very much. You won't lose either of them, you know that don't you?" Olivia was glad Kathleen trusted her enough to talk to her, but she wished she could help the girl more.

"I love you, Olivia." Kathleen cried some more as she held onto the wounded detective, her father's partner since the girl could remember.

Elliot stood in the doorway. Neither Kathleen or Olivia had noticed his presence. He had tears in his eyes as he watched his daughter, who had been through so much, and his partner embrace. He swore to himself that he would catch this bastard himself, one way or the other. He had hurt his daughter, his wife, and his partner all in an attempt for revenge on him. Elliot felt like a time bomb. This is where he needed Olivia. She could calm him better than anyone ever could.

Olivia smiled at him while stroking Kathleen's hair. He entered and placed a strong hand on Kathleen's shoulder. She turned to see her dad and immediately reached out to him. Elliot held his daughter and let her cry into his chest. "Olivia is right, honey. Your mother and I love you very much."

Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes as she watched her partner hug his daughter. She had wanted a child to love like that for so long. Elliot was a great father, he was a great detective. He was a great man.

Kathleen smiled at Olivia as she prepared to leave. She wanted to spend some time with her mother. She wanted to give her father and Olivia some time together as well. Elliot saw her to the door and ordered the officer outside of Olivia's room to make sure Kathleen got home safely.

Elliot walked over to Olivia's bed. He looked her in the eyes and just stared. "Thank you."

"You have great kids, El. You are very lucky." Olivia grinned despite the pain in her ribs and leg kicking in.

"I know it." Elliot picked up her hand and held it in both of his. "How are you feeling?"

Olivia gave him a look that answered without speaking. "Any leads on Martin?"

Elliot shook his head. "Ballistics report is back. I didn't shoot you." Although Elliot was happy about that he didn't smile. He couldn't be happy that his partner was lying in a hospital bed.

"Well, that's good." Olivia smirked. "Good for you anyway, I would have worked that guilt trip out for months, maybe years."

"I know that too." Elliot now smiled. "Kathy and I talked as you already know."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry, El."

Elliot's eyes were fixed on Olivia's. She found herself lost in his blue eyes.

"Liv, I love you, have for a long time. I don't know how to explain how scared I was for you. When you stopped breathing and I couldn't get you back, I about lost it." Elliot spit out his feeling without breathing it seemed. "I couldn't make it without you. Then I thought I had shot you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"El." Olivia startled him. "It's okay. I'm okay. Kathy's okay. Kathleen will be, in time."

Elliot looked at his partner in awe. He knew she was a strong woman with so much compassion. She never ceased to amaze him. Without warning he leaned in and kissed her. He was careful until she returned his kiss with passion that surprised him. Elliot carefully cupped her face. He couldn't ignore the bruises that she suffered. He also couldn't believe she was kissing him like this. Elliot allowed himself to get lost in their intimate moment. His phone vibrated on his hip and he groaned into Olivia's mouth. He put it to his ear and grumbled into it.

"Stabler." Elliot's expression changed and Olivia could read it loud and clear. "I'm on my way."

"Martin?" Olivia was hopeful.

"Got a lead. Got to go." he kissed Olivia once more. "I love you."

Olivia let a tear fall without shame. "I love you too Elliot. Be careful."

And Elliot was gone. Olivia couldn't believe what had just transpired between them. She sighed in frustration knowing she couldn't be out there helping. She was Elliot's partner, she was supposed to have his back. She missed having her cell. Martin still had it, or it was in the burned building. She had to wait for word.


	13. scared city chapter 13

Scared City Chapter 13

I don't own these characters, but I love them just the same…except Anthony Martin. I own him and pretty much hate him.

Olivia fought through the pain. She wanted to call the nurse, but knew the morphine made her drowsy. She was afraid she'd fall asleep and miss Elliot's update. Her mind kept going back to the long hours in the basement. She shuddered when her thoughts were of how Martin had hurt her and threatened her and touched her. She forced herself to concentrate on Elliot and how his touch affected her. She loved him, has loved him for so long. Now he was free to be with her and he wanted to be with her. It was all very overwhelming. Olivia watched the clock on the wall. It had been three long hours and no word. She was feeling restless and wanted so much to get out of the bed. She moved to the side of the bed swinging her good leg to the ground. She pulled her injured leg over as well and tried to stand. Instantly she cried out in pain as her ribs and her gunshot wound made it impossible to go any farther. She slowly lowered herself back onto the bed. Frustrated, she let a heavy sigh escape her lips. She called for the nurse and begged for more pain meds. She knew it was a dumb move, but she hated feeling so helpless.

Anthony Martin was in a similar situation. His injured leg was causing him much pain as well. He sweated through the pain, cursing Olivia the whole time. He lied on the cheap hotel bed, sweating and planning. He hated that he didn't have time to punish her. He smiled when he thought of how effortless it was to once again elude New York's finest. He thought back to his short time alone with Olivia. He hated her for what he had done to his brother. And now to him. The bitch liked to use that gun. He also couldn't help but think about how she felt under him. She was different than his other victims. She was strong, and confident. That only proved to arouse him more. He liked the challenge. He'd break her and that would be the ultimate victory. As for Elliot Stabler. He just plain hated the man. Her knight in shining armor. How cliché. He knew Elliot was looking for him. He also knew he wouldn't stop until he found him. He didn't want Elliot dead. If he did, he'd just kill him. He wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to feel what it was like to lose somebody so close to him. He would kill that bitch, but not before he kissed her once more. Kissed her goodnight for good.

Kathy had made it to her mother's house upstate. She had picked up the twins on the way. Kathleen had joined her as well. Everybody was turning in for the night and Kathy couldn't help but notice how uneasy the quiet was making her. She lied on her bed in the dark room and tried to force the images of Martin out of her head. There was a quiet knock on her door and Kathleen entered. "Mom, are you awake?"

"Come in, honey." Kathy was thankful for the company.

Kathleen joined her mother in her bed. "I was so scared for you."

Mother and daughter embraced. "I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm scared. He's still out there. What if he comes for us again. What if he goes after Olivia again?"

"Your father and the police won't stop until he's caught. I doubt he'll still be living once he is caught." Kathy knew her husband too well.

"Are you okay with dad and Olivia?" Kathleen was uneasy asking the question, but she felt bad for her mother.

"I am. It hurts, but neither your dad or I am happy with our marriage."

"I don't want to hate her, mom." Kathleen let the tears flow.

"Then don't. Olivia's a good person. Your father wouldn't have let his feeling for her grow if he and I were happy together. It's okay. I'll be okay, just as soon as all of this is over."

Kathy stroked her daughters hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She meant what she had said. She could be insanely jealous of Olivia and hate the woman for stealing her husband. That would be wrong for so many reasons.

Elliot slowly entered the precinct defeated. Their lead hadn't panned out and he hated the fact that Martin was in the wind. He wanted revenge when all of this started, surely he wanted to finish the job. He sat at his desk ignoring the busy precinct. This case was still top priority. The fact that he was pulled from the case seemed to have been forgotten. His mind replayed the scene in the building when he found Olivia. He hated seeing her in pain, and he hated leaving her to hide from Martin. He thought about Kathy and how she clung to him when he found her. He still loved her, but it hurt knowing what they shared truly was over. She deserved more than he was able to give her and she knew it. He wanted her to be happy and he knew she was a strong enough woman to find someone that was right for her. Then there was his partner. His heart hurt just thinking of how he loved her, how he wanted her. She was able to capture him with a smile, hold him captive with her eyes. He would withstand any amount of pain if it meant she didn't have to feel any. He was going to find this son of a bitch and he would destroy him. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Olivia's empty chair at her desk across from his. She almost died on him. She had stopped breathing, if only for a few minutes. The memory made him shake and he couldn't stay away. He had to be with her.

Elliot arrived at the hospital and quietly entered Olivia's room. She was sleeping and he sat in the chair next to her just listening to her breathing. The sound was the most wonderful sound he could ever ask to hear. He watched her sleep until his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep himself. He was awoken a hour later by his partner's small cries and whimpers. She was wincing in her sleep as she moved her legs. Olivia was trying to speak, but couldn't seem to open her eyes. Elliot realized she was having a nightmare and quickly tried to wake her. He sat on her bed and held her hands, softly calling her name.

"Liv, it's me. Olivia, wake up." Elliot carefully placed one hand on her cheek.

Olivia seemed to fight against him and his touch. Elliot was sure he knew what she was dreaming about, and was desperate to wake her.

"Liv, honey. It's Elliot. Come on, honey, wake up. Liv, please." Elliot moved in close to Olivia's face willing her to open her eyes. And when she did, the fear crushed him.

"El?" her heart was racing and she was sweating. It took a moment for her to realize where she was and when she did, her arms went around his neck. He held her tight until he felt her breathing slow.

"Okay?" Elliot held her face in his hands when she lied back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry." Olivia couldn't control the tears. "I can't do this anymore." Olivia didn't care if she seemed weak.

"Yes, you can, and I will help you. I will never leave you." Elliot wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her cheeks. "I love you and we will get through this."

"El, he's not going to just give up. He's going to keep coming until he kills me or you. I can't get out of this bed. I can't defend myself." Olivia was glad Elliot wasn't there for her stupid attempt to stand earlier.

"We'll get him. One way or the other, he will go down." Elliot's face was only inches from his partners and she could feel his breath on her face. "I love you."

"I have waited so long to be able to hold you, to love you…" Olivia's voice trailed off. Her eyes left Elliot's as she continued in a barely audible voice. "I want you to love me. I need to feel your hands on me, so that I can erase how his felt." She couldn't believe her words as she heard them come out of her mouth.

Elliot waited until her eyes met his once again. " Liv, I want nothing more than to make love to you. You are so beautiful and deserve to be touched and loved like a woman should be. He had no right to touch you, to hurt you."

Olivia's heart was thumping so hard she was sure Elliot could hear it.

"When you are ready, I will make love to you in a way that you will forget all of this." Elliot's eyes melted into hers and she couldn't help but smile at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and let his tears mix with hers.

Sappy? I know, can't help it. Come on, we all want them together don't we?


	14. Chapter 14

Scared City Chapter 14

A long week had passed since Olivia had been admitted to the hospital. The doctors had finally decided she was healthy enough to go home. She was sure it had something to do with the fit she threw when Fin had been released two days earlier. She was a damn good cop, but a terrible patient. She hadn't seen much of Elliot in the last week. All available detectives were assigned 24/7 to finding Martin. Olivia understood why Elliot hadn't seen her much, but she missed him terribly. Of course, she was worried about him as well.

She was on crutches which only frustrated her more, but Olivia was determined to get back in shape. She was to see the doctor in another week to determine if she was ready to return to work. Her ribs were still sore, but she knew they would heal on their own in time.

Elliot arrived with her wheelchair and discharge papers. "You've been sprung!"

She turned her nose up at the wheelchair. "I'll walk."

"No you won't." Elliot gently helped her into the chair. He flashed a smile at her that she couldn't argue with.

"El, you look like hell. You haven't slept all week have you?"

"I got a few hours in the crib. This guy has frustrated even the most seasoned detectives." Elliot's smile disappeared. "Liv, you will have a protective detail outside your apartment until he's found."

Elliot was bracing for an argument from his partner, but was surprised by the lack of one. "Okay."

"Okay?" Elliot knelt in front of her.

"He's coming for either you or me, I kmow it, El." Olivia's voice was a bit shaky. "Maybe he's waiting for me to get out of here to make his move."

"I need to stay with you around the clock." Elliot announced the game plan.

"Elliot, I can handle it. I just need another service revolver and a phone." Olivia hadn't been released back to work yet, but she was definitely in cop mode.

"Olivia, I will be with you. I refuse to leave you alone to be a sitting duck. You are not healed yet, therefore will have a hard time handling things should he show up."

Olivia liked the idea of Elliot being with her. She was independent and strong, yet felt anything but these days. She knew she could admit to him that she was scared, but she didn't want to hear herself say those words.

Olivia was thrilled to be home. It had seemed like forever ago when she was last in her apartment. Elliot helped her in and to her couch. She was physically drained from the slightest bit of activity. She watched as he brought some of his things in after she was settled. Yeah, she was definitely glad he was going to be here.

Elliot had called Cragen and discussed the situation and the captain agreed that Olivia would not be left alone for one minute while Martin was MIA. Cragen reminded Elliot that it wasn't just Olivia he would want revenge on, that it was him originally. Elliot took the advice and returned to where Olivia was relaxing on her couch.

"Need anything?" he smiled at her from the chair across from her.

"Just this to be over." she rubbed her temples and laid her head back against the back of the couch.

Elliot wanted to hold her. He knew he was here for a totally different reason, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be close to her.

"What I really need is a shower in my own bathroom." Olivia hobbled up from the couch. She eyed the crutches for a moment before deciding to use them. "This is going to get old."

"It won't be for long. Need help?" Elliot was on his feet to help, but he knew how Olivia hated to ask for help most of the time.

"I'll manage. I have to get back on my feet eventually." Olivia thanked him with her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

The water felt great on her sore body. She looked down and sighed at the various different colorings on her abdomen and chest. Broken ribs were no fun at all. It took a while, but Olivia emerged wrapped only in a towel. Her shoulder length hair was wet, but brushed out. She looked liked she felt better already.

Elliot was amazed at how beautiful his partner was. She wasn't just a tough New York Detective, she was a beautiful feminine creature. He didn't want her to know he was staring so he turned back towards the T.V. before asking if she needed any help.

She entered the living room a few minutes later dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her bruises were noticeable, but she didn't bother to hide them from Elliot. It sickened him to know how Martin had abused her. "That's probably about the extent of my physical exertion for the day." Olivia sunk into the couch.

"Olivia, what do you need me to do. I want to help you." Elliot's voice was calm and quiet.

"I'll be okay. I just want to get back to normal. I want to nail this bastard." Elliot heard the fight return to her voice that he had missed so much.

He held her gaze for a few moments before getting a shower himself. When he returned, he found Olivia sleeping soundly on the couch. He picked her up carefully and carried her to her bed. He gently lied her down on the bed and covered her up. He stared down at her and made a promise to her that he would never allow her to be hurt again. Elliot retired to the couch and waited for his partner to wake.

Elliot had called Kathy to check on her and the kids. They seemed to be doing well, despite the anxiety Martin's absence was causing them all. Elliot was frustrated. They had to find him. He thought about the fact that maybe he was dead. Maybe Olivia's shot had eventually claimed his life. Maybe they were being cautious and Anthony Martin was dead. Until they knew one way or the other, they would take every precaution.

A few days had gone by and Elliot and Olivia had fallen into a routine of sorts. Their time in the hospital wasn't talked about. Elliot was careful to not rush things for fear of Olivia feeling taken advantage of. She wondered about what was going on in his head. Maybe he was having second thoughts about his marriage. She didn't ask, because she didn't want to know if indeed he wanted to go back to Kathy. Olivia was getting around much better, her leg was getting stronger each day. The bruising was beginning to fade on her torso as well as her face. She wanted to return to work and be a part of helping to find Martin. She was going stir crazy.

The partners were preparing to retire for the evening when Olivia's house phone rang. She had fielded plenty of calls from fellow officers and some friends. She got up off the couch where she had found a comfortable position next to Elliot to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Olivia's eyes widened at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Hiya darling? How are you feeling?" Martin was feeling much better as well.

"I figured I'd hear from you sooner or later." Olivia's voice was shaky which gained Elliot's attention. He rose from the couch and took the receiver from her.

"I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch." Elliot couldn't help but lash out at the man who hurt the women in his life.'

"Now now, Elliot." Matin chuckled into the phone only infuriating Elliot more. "How's your pretty little partner doing? Is she ready to play yet?"

"NO." Elliot stared at Olivia who's eyes were glued to her partners. "I am though."

"In time Detective Stabler. Olivia and I have some things to finish up first. Sweet dreams, Detective." Martin laughed before hanging up.

Elliot slammed the phone down and was about to lose it when he noticed Olivia's expression. He immediately went to her and pulled her to him. "I won't leave you alone. He will not get to you."

"I know," Olivia whispered, "I just want this to be over."

Elliot could feel his partner's heart beating against his chest as he held her. He carefully lifted her face up so that she was looking him in the eye. "I promise, Liv. He won't hurt you again."

Elliot slowly moved in to place his lips on hers. He was nervous, afraid she wasn't ready. How wrong he was. Olivia accepted his kiss and kissed him back tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck not believing this was really happening. His hands slipped to her waist as he continued to explore her mouth. His partner, who was normally so strong and tough, was about to fall apart in his arms. He bent to scoop her up off her feet. Olivia gasped at the motion, giving Elliot a smile that told him she was ready to proceed.

They shared no words, didn't need to. Elliot carried Olivia to her bedroom, stopping to take the phone off the hook. He gently placed her on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Olivia gazed up at him, wanting him more than she had ever wanted anybody.

Elliot lowered himself down to her and joined her on the bed. He continued to kiss her passionately letting his hands feel her soft skin. He helped her remove her shirt and he gently moved his hands over her body. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was despite her injuries. "Are you okay?" Elliot breathed into her mouth.

Olivia knew he was asking more questions than if she was hurting. "I really love you, Elliot."

Elliot stared into her eyes for a few moments before proceeding to make love to his partner, his best friend.

Olivia had never felt so relaxed as she drifted off to sleep in Elliot's arms, He held her and stoked her hair not completely believing the situation he was in. He listened to Olivia's quiet breathing as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

Anthony Martin was back in the city. He was focused on accomplishing what he had started. Only this time, her hero won't be able to save her. He would feel what it's like to lose somebody he loves. He walked in front of her apartment building, stopping to glare up at her apartment. It was nearly four in the morning. His thoughts were of Olivia and what he intended to do to her. That bitch would pay. "It ain't over yet, baby." Martin spoke to himself.

Olivia shot up from what had been a peaceful sleep. She cried out as the pain raked through her. Her ribs were still not fully healed and the quick, jerking motion aggravated them. Elliot quickly sat up and grabbed hold of her. "What is it?"

Olivia felt her breathing instantly slow at the sound of Elliot's voice. "Just anxious, I suppose. He's coming to finish what he started."

"Yeah, he is." Elliot replayed the conversation with Martin in his head. "We'll get him."

Olivia slowly lowered herself back down so she was lying flat on her back. "Elliot?"

"Hmm?" Elliot answered while beginning to kiss her neck.

"I …just be careful. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you."

Elliot continued to kiss Olivia. Speaking in between kisses on her lips he made a simple comment. "I told you I will not leave you and I mean it."

Olivia answered him by kissing him back with all the passion their relationship deserved. She could only hope he was right. "Okay, Stabler. Make love to me like you mean it."

Elliot rolled over on top of her and did as he was told.


	15. Chapter 15

Scared City Chapter 15

Okay, I don't own these characters except for Anthony Martin.

Olivia awoke the next morning alone. A sense of panic overwhelmed her. What if Elliot was regretting what they had done the night before? He was, after all, still married. She got into the shower and prepared to face the day. She was to meet with the doctor today and was anxious to get back to work.

Elliot had breakfast ready as she emerged from the bedroom. He immediately took her in his arms and held her smelling her hair. "You are amazing." he smiled when she looked up at him.

"As are you." Olivia couldn't believe all that was happening. "Breakfast too?"

"Yeah, don't get to used to that. Are you ready to go?"

"More than you know." Olivia grabbed her jacket and they headed out together.

Olivia made it through her exam with her doctor and was given the news she was waiting for. Together they headed to the precinct. Fin and Cragen were the first to greet her with warm hugs. Elliot smiled as he began getting up to speed on any developments on Martin's whereabouts.

"El, I'm gonna head downstairs and get a workout in. Feeling a bit rusty." Olivia wanted to clear her head. She feared Martin, but knew that he had to be caught and soon.

Elliot recognized Olivia's anxiety. "Okay, don't overdo it."

Olivia changed into her running shorts and shoes that she kept in her locker. The precinct gym was empty and she was glad for that. She put on her headphones and boarded the treadmill. She knew to ease into her workout, it had been several weeks since she had been able to exercise full force. She could feel a slight pull in her injured leg, but knew it just needed to be worked. Her thoughts quickly turned to the previous night. She thought about how uneasy Marin's voice made her and then how safe and secure Elliot's arms felt around her. She thought about Kathy and what she must be going through. She couldn't help but feel for her. She made a mental note to go visit her. Olivia felt as if she at least owed her that much. It wasn't long before Olivia was engaged in a full speed workout on the treadmill. Sweat formed on her face and arms as she carried a pace that was both demanding yet freeing. She missed being able to burn out the day's stresses.

Elliot entered the gym and saw Olivia. She was all cop and he admired her for her dedication. He watched her for a few minutes before approaching. He knew she couldn't hear him, so he carefully came into her view. She pulled the headphones from her ears without slowing her pace.

"We may have something." Elliot began. "Are you sure you should be running so soon?"

Olivia slowed the treadmill until it came to a stop. Barely out of breath, she responded. "I need to. What's going on?"

Elliot tossed her a towel. "Martin called the precinct looking for you just a few minutes ago."

"And?" Olivia could feel her heart begin pounding.

"Cragen took the call. We may have a location. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Elliot, stop babying me." Olivia heard her words and winced. "I'm sorry. I know you're just concerned, but I have to be ready. He's caused so much pain to all of us, we have to end this."

"Okay, partner. I'll see you upstairs." Elliot headed out of the gym sneaking a peak through the window on the door. He watched as Olivia desperately tried to avoid the limp she was walking with.

Elliot, Olivia, Fin and about eight other detectives and uniforms showed up at the motel just outside the city. After some NYPD style friendly persuading, the clerk at the desk admitted to renting a room to Martin. He had been there for a few weeks. He gave the detectives the key to his room and shook his head as they hurried out.

Olivia hung back as uniforms entered the room. "No sign of him, but he's definitely set up shop here." Officer Lopez announced as he approached Olivia and Elliot who were getting reading to enter the room. Olivia's breath caught as she entered the room. Pictures of her were plastered all over every inch of the wall. She slowly walked the room recognizing when and where each picture must have been taken. Her gaze fell to her partner who was furious. "He's not coming back here." she announced to him already sure he knew this.

"It was too easy to find this place. He doesn't make mistakes like this. He wanted you to see this." Elliot wanted to hold her, but knew this may have been the time, but it surely wasn't the place. His gaze jumped from picture to picture until it landed on one in particular. It was taken right after Elliot had made it out of the burning building with Olivia. He was giving her CPR. The blood from her gunshot wound was very visible and just seeing it made Elliot's stomach turn. Olivia looked at what was obviously affecting her partner. She stared at the picture never blinking once. "He was there watching the whole thing." she whispered.

"Let's get back." Elliot guided her out of the tiny motel room. They rode in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Word had already reached Cragen about what was found. He immediately called Olivia and Elliot into his office. "Olivia, I know you just got back, but you're done."

"Captain, I can't be."

"This freak is obsessed with you and won't stop until he gets to you. I won't have it." Cragen looked to Elliot. "I don't know who the revenge is planned for anymore. I suppose now it's the both of you."

"Captain," Elliot began. "I think it was the both of us all along. We have to smoke him out. He's always one step ahead us."

Cragen let out a heavy sigh and sat behind his desk. His gaze was on Olivia who couldn't help but look affected. "How much more can you take." he spoke in a fatherly tone.

"As much as needed to catch this monster." Olivia's voice was surprisingly strong. " If he wants me, let him come get me."

"That's not what I was suggesting." Elliot immediately jumped to Olivia's side.

"El, what are our options? He's been calling the shots all along. Look at how many people he hurt. Kathleen? That girl and every other victim of his deserves for us to do whatever it takes to stop him."

"I don't know, Olivia. Like you said he's been one step ahead all the way. What if something goes wrong and he comes for you and _gets you? Cragen asked the question that was on all of their minds._

"_He won't Captain." Olivia was obviously shaken, but yet determined. _

_The detectives returned to her apartment. Elliot wrapped her in a tight embrace just as soon as the door closed. Olivia buried her face in his chest and let him hold her. _

"_I don't like this at all." Elliot whispered in her ear._

" _I don't much either, but he has to be stopped." Olivia pulled Elliot toward her bedroom. As they fell into the bed together, all of the passion from the night before soon returned._

_Olivia wanted to feel safe, even if just for a little while. She latched onto Elliot as he entered her and slowly made her anxieties fade. He breathed in her scent as his lips traveled her face, neck and chest. She was content to just lie in his arms forever and ignore the danger that was Anthony Martin._


	16. Chapter 16

Scared City Chapter 16

"So, what's the game plan?" Olivia asked Cragen and Huang as she and Elliot entered the interrogation room where they planned to meet. George Huang had worked with this unit for quite a few years now and felt as though he could help. It was understanding Anthony Martin that was key, not so much Olivia or Elliot.

"I want to send Elliot to see Reyes in prison. See how much he knows. How much Martin is sharing with him and how we missed the connection earlier." Cragen began.

"Shouldn't we both go?" Elliot asked wondering what they wanted Olivia to do. He had no doubt that Cragen had Olivia's safety in mind.

"I think you'll get more out of him alone." Cragen's attention turned to Olivia.

Olivia was ready, Cragen could see she was focused. "You're going out of town, you know, to get away from it all."

"Where? Wouldn't Martin find that strange that I would just take a vacation?" Olivia didn't like it. She didn't have an idea otherwise other than wait for him to make a move.

"Oh yeah, he'll think we're sending you away for your safety."

"So, I'm not going away?" Olivia was confused.

"Oh, but you are. And he will follow you not believing we could be so foolish." Cragen got up to answer the knock on the door.

"Benson, Stabler, meet Detective Rizzio." Cragen shook the detective's hand. Rizzio extended his hand to Olivia and then to Elliot.

"Olivia, you and your boyfriend will be going away for some alone time upstate to get away from the stress of this case." Cragen watched for Elliot's reaction.

Olivia looked toward Elliot after sizing up Mike Rizzio. He was handsome to say the least. About a three inches taller than Elliot with dark hair and steel grey eyes. He smiled at Olivia when he shook her hand and Olivia felt like she was back in high school. She wouldn't be a true woman if she didn't find this man attractive, but her heart has belonged to Elliot for so many years.

"Captain, I don't see why it's necessary to bring somebody else into this…no offense." Elliot nodded toward Detective Rizzio.

"Why can't Elliot just go with. Martin already knows he's been with me around the clock these last few weeks. Won't he be suspicious of a boyfriend all of the sudden?" Olivia wanted to get out of there and be alone with Elliot. She knew he was having a hard time already with this assignment.

"He's your ex-fiance who has come back to the city when he heard of your situation." Cragen could feel the tension in the room.

"Martin will figure it out if you play the part. He is watching you, Olivia, therefore will put it all together." Huang was able to pick up on the conversation between Olivia and Elliot that they held with only their eyes.

"Detective Rizzio is definitely capable of shadowing Olivia." Cragen was trying to diffuse Elliots anticipated actions. "We want Martin to believe she is actually trying to get away from it all."

Olivia kept her hands folded in front of her on the table. She glanced from Cragen to Huang, and then to Elliot. His jaw was clenching and his eyes remained on Rizzio.

"Detective Benson," Rizzio began. "I understand you are a veteran detective who no doubt can take care of yourself. I was simply brought in to help smoke Martin out and force his hand. I am a professional that has one goal in mind…to end this case and the terror Anthony Martin has inflicted on the city as well as the NYPD."

Olivia stood and let out a sigh as she glanced towards Elliot. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight." Cragen also stood. "Elliot, drop Olivia off at her apartment and go talk to Reyes. Hopefully, we'll know what he knows before they leave."

Elliot nodded and stood as well.

"Detective Rizzio, you will arrive at Olivia's apartment with your dirty car with California plates. You will both leave for the hotel we have booked upstate and from that time on you will not leave Olivia's side for anything." Cragen's glare was not missed by anyone in the room.

Elliot extended his hand to Mike. "I'll take care of her." Rizzio tried to ease the tension.

Elliot just glared at him as he walked past Cragen out the door to meet Olivia.

"What's with him?" Mike asked Cragen and Huang.

"Benson and Stabler have been partners for a long time. They are close and have been through a lot."

Mike just shook his head realizing he had a very tough assignment ahead of him. Working side by side with Olivia Benson would be the best assignment he's had in a long time. She was definitely easy on the eyes. He could tell Stabler wasn't going to make it easy to get to know her after this case was over.

The car ride to Olivia's apartment was quiet to say the least. Neither Elliot or Olivia liked what was ahead of them. Elliot couldn't stand the thought of being away from Olivia. There was too much at stake. And to top it off, she would be with another man until this all ended. No, he wasn't happy at all. Olivia counted on Elliot to calm her and help her feel safe. She trusted Elliot with her life completely. She had no doubt that Mike Rizzio was a good detective and capable of getting the job done. Cragen wouldn't have brought him in if he wasn't. She was more than a little anxious about all this.

Elliot opened the door for Olivia and once they entered her apartment he immediately grabbed hold of her. His mouth was on hers before she could completely turn to face him. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the passion. No words had been spoken since they left the interrogation room, but they both knew nothing needed to be said. Elliot wasted no time in removing Olivia's shirt, letting his hand roam her body. They were in her bed in no time and Elliot quickly removed his clothing as well. They made passionate, yet hungry love to each other, ignoring the unknown that was to begin tonight when she left town.

"El, we're going to be okay. This will be over soon." Olivia wanted to reassure him of something she wasn't so sure of herself.

Elliot rested his head on her soft chest, listening to her heartbeat. "What if he can't protect you. He doesn't know you like I do." Elliot mumbled.

"And he never will." Olivia addressed what she knew was bothering him as well.

Elliot's hands traveled the length of her body. He couldn't help but smile. How did he ever get so lucky.


	17. Chapter 17

Scared City Chapter 17

I don't own these characters except Anthony Martin and Mike Rizzio.

Once Olivia was alone, she couldn't help but feel anxious. They all knew Martin was watching and waiting. Physically she was feeling better, stronger. Mentally, she felt her head was where it needed to be. Emotionally, she wasn't so sure. It wasn't long before Mike Rizzio showed up at her apartment. "Here we go." Olivia sighed to herself as she opened the door. Mike was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked like he had just driven across the country. "Wow, you take your job seriously. Looks like you drove all night."

"Thanks." Mike flashed a smile toward Olivia as he moved around her into her apartment.

"I'm assuming Cragen has filled you in on all the particulars?" Olivia offered him a bottle of water.

Mike nodded his thanks for the water before answering. "Of course. I understand how dangerous this guy is. We'll get him, Detective."

Olivia couldn't help but sense the capable tone in Mike's voice and instantly felt at least a little safe. "Okay then, let me pack a few things and we're off."

Detective Mike Rizzio took a walk around the apartment studying the pictures she had placed around. He could tell how close this squad was. He was looking at one of Elliot and Olivia that she had up from when they were first partnered. "You two have been partners a long time I see." he made quick conversation when Olivia appeared from the bedroom.

"Yes we have. Been through a lot." Olivia glanced around for anything else she might need to take with. She grabbed her gun and jacket and headed for the door.

"Whoa. Slow down detective. We're supposed to be going on a vacation, not to a crime scene."

Olivia stopped in her tracks and carefully chose her words. "This is not a vacation, despite the cover. This man has hurt too many women, including myself, my partner's wife and daughter. I will not relax or slow down until he is in custody. Are we clear, detective?"

Mike flashed yet another smile Olivia's way before apologizing. "I just want this to appear like we are off to relax, not work. You know, the cover."

Mike reached for Olivia's hand as she opened the door.

She instinctively pulled back. "I know I left, but I'm back now. I want it the way it used to be." Mike reached for her hand again before closing and locking the door behind them. They walked hand in hand to Mike's car. He opened the door for her before getting in the car himself.

"Relax, Olivia." Mike chirped as he started the car. "This doesn't have to be all bad."

Olivia glared at Mike trying to find something to say that didn't show her irritability with her new "partner". There was no telling just how long before this whole case was put to bed. She knew she would have to trust Mike, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed by him. She decided to try and relax, give him a chance to do his job.

"I wonder if they have a hot tub at our hotel. You know how the NYPD likes to splurge." She tried.

"Yeah, right." Mike laughed. "Who knows, the cover has to be believable."

Elliot had arrived at the prison and was waiting for Ray Reyes to be brought to him. He couldn't keep his thoughts off the fact that some other good looking detective was driving Olivia to a nice, comfortable, getaway. He decided to concentrate on the few hours they had together before "pretty boy policeman" showed up. He smiled to himself as he recalled their lovemaking.

The pleasurable thoughts didn't last long as Elliot heard the steel door open. Ray Reyes walked in with an expression that wasn't difficult at all to read. He was amused, irritated, still pissed, but not surprised at all.

"Well, well, well. Detective Stabler. What a wonderful surprise. You look much better than the last time I saw you." Reyes was a natural at taunting.

"Save it, Reyes." Elliot's stomach was churning and he could feel his blood pressure rising.

"What can I do for you." Ray sat at the small table and folded his hands in front of him.

Elliot leaned against the wall in an attempt to keep his hands off Ray's throat. "Tell me about Anthony Martin."

"Oh, Anthony. I heard he banged your little partner." Reyes laughed as he watched Elliot's face redden.

Elliot knew getting any information from Reyes was going to take some serious patience.

Mike and Olivia entered the hotel room. It was definitely nice, but also definitely for a couple. Olivia didn't like what she saw when she entered the room. Mike followed her in and saw the look on her face.

"How unfortunate, we have to share the bed." Mike smirked as he dropped their bags on the floor by the bed. Olivia glared at him again.

"I'm just kidding, you get the couch like looking thing over here." Olivia could tell Mike wasn't going to give up this annoying persona.

"How about you get the couch and I get the bed, after all I am the senior detective." Olivia started getting her clothes out for bed.

"How do you figure that?" Mike unpacked his things having no intention of having Olivia be uncomfortable in any way.

"Well…because Cragen said so." Olivia disappeared into the bathroom before Mike could come up with a retort.

Mike laughed out loud as he quickly changed his clothes. He was relaxing on the couch trying to find something on the tube when Olivia emerged. He noticed she was limping as she walked across the room in front of him.

"Leg still bothering you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Long drive, muscles are stiff." Olivia slipped into bed.

"I know what you mean." Mike commented before he thought about how she would take that.

"Goodnight, Detective." Olivia turned out the light.

She was awaken with a start by the hotel room phone ringing. It took a minute to realize what it was, but then she heard Mike answer.

"What? Now?" Mike was on his feet pulling his shirt on.

Olivia sat up in bed and put the light on. She watched Mike's face and tried to decode the other half of the conversation. "What's going on?" she asked when Mike hung up.

"A problem with my credit card. They want me to take care of it now." He sat back down on the couch.'

Olivia looked at her watch. It was after midnight. "Why would they call now, and not take care of it in the morning?"

"I guess they don't want us staying for free if it isn't valid. I don't know about this. It didn't sound like the guy I originally checked in with."

"Shift change?" Olivia could feel her heart rate pick up.

"Maybe…maybe not." Mike reached for his gun and slipped it into the front of his pants under his shirt. "I'll go find out."

"Hang on, I'll go with." Olivia was getting out of bed and pulling on a sweatshirt over her tank top. She slipped jeans on and tucked her gun out of sight as well.

Mike carefully placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Olivia briefly wondered if he was single or if somebody was lucky enough to snag him. He had a comforting feel to him, now that Olivia lightened up enough to realize it. They arrived at the desk and Mike played the part of an interrupted lover who was more than a little pissed. Olivia smiled to herself. He seemed to be having fun with the undercover assignment.

Turns out they transposed numbers. "Honest mistake." the clerk shrugged.

Mike let him know how he felt about an honest mistake and guided Olivia back to their room.

"Did you notice anyone or anything out of place?"

"No." Olivia sighed. "Maybe it was just an honest mistake." she didn't believe her own comment.

Mike pulled his shirt over his head and flopped back down on the couch. "Okay, then. Goodnight Honey."

"Goodnight, Detective." Olivia laughed as she crawled back into bed.

Anthony Martin sat on a bench outside the hotel lobby. How could that little whore be shacking up with somebody else. They were awfully comfortable with each other. He carefully tucked his gun in the back of his pants and zipped his jacket. She obviously didn't care much about catching him anymore. Not if she could leave town and shack up with her pretty boy boyfriend. Well, he's merely an obstacle. Tonight would be the night. He would have her, and then he would kill her. Oh, poor Elliot. Your little whore is cheating on you and you can't even take care of her yourself. I'll take care of it for you, dear Elliot.

Martin slowly made his way up to the third floor. The night clerk was about dumb to fall for the crap line Martin had handed him. He could feel his pulse racing as he climbed the stairs. No elevator. The stairs would be just fine. He needed something to slow his heartbeat. "Detective Benson is mine tonight." Martin announced to himself as he quietly slid the cared into the lock on their door.


	18. Chapter 18

Scared City Chapter 18

I don't own…blah, blah, blah

Elliot drove back to the precinct frustrated. He doubted he would get any information of use from Ray Reyes, but was hopeful nonetheless. Reyes spent the better part of the hour Elliot was with him to tease and taunt him. Elliot hoped Martin would make a move soon on Olivia so that they could end this once and for all. He cursed himself for thinking this for he hated Olivia being in danger in any way. The squad room was busy as expected. Elliot found Cragen and reported his visit. Cragen didn't hide the frustration he felt while Elliot told him of how he felt Reyes knew every bit of what Martin had planned, but refused to spill.

"All is quiet at the hotel with Olivia and Mike." Cragen tested the waters with sharing the update.

Elliot glanced at his captain before heading to the door.

"Elliot, he's a good detective. I wouldn't put anybody with her I didn't trust could do the job."

"I know." Elliot spoke without turning to face his boss. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Mike Rizzio was awaken by a faint noise. The room was dark and otherwise still and quiet. His eyes scanned the room he shared with Olivia until they landed on her sleeping form. He watched her for a few seconds before he quietly got up to use the bathroom. He was startled by her soft voice as he returned to the couch.

"Mike, did you hear that?" Olivia reached for the light and instantly brightened the room. They both took a minute to adjust to the light.

"I thought I heard something, but everything seems to be okay." Mike sat down on the couch and stretched his back.

"Couch not working out too good for you? Want to switch?" Olivia hated to see him uncomfortable.

"Or…we could share the bed?" Mike flashed her a smile that told her he was kidding.

"I don't mind." Olivia answered hoping that slight guilt she felt wouldn't keep her awake.

"It's okay, Olivia." Mike stretched out on the couch once more.

Olivia couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, but still felt bad for Mike. It wasn't long before she was drifting back to sleep. Mike tossed and turned for the better part of an hour before making his way over to the bed. She did offer, he thought to himself. He carefully lied down beside her and felt his muscles relax. His mind couldn't help but wish he was finding himself in this situation under different circumstances. He could smell the shampoo on her hair when she changed positions. He turned his head and watched her sleep. Oh yeah, he intended to ask her out when this was over. He could see himself falling in love with someone like her. Mike smiled to himself at the thought and then wondered if she'd be pissed at waking and finding him in the bed with her. He felt comfortable enough with the fact that she had offered to share, to drift off himself.

Elliot had driven to his house to check in on Kathy and Kathleen. He felt like he hadn't seen his family in forever. They knew the pressure was on to find Anthony Martin, but he still wanted to visit his daughter especially. It was late when Kathy opened the door to him.

"El, you don't have to knock, you live here." Kathy was surprised to see him.

"I don't know exactly where we are." Elliot was exhausted and it showed.

Kathy opened the door wider signaling for him to enter. "Kathleen would love to see you, as would the twins. They're all asleep though."

"I won't wake them." Elliot climbed the stairs to see his children. He opened the door to Dickie's room and Kathy was right. He was sound asleep with his covers kicked off the bed. Kathy always did keep the heat to high. He opened the door to Lizzie's room and she too was sound asleep. He would get over to see them hopefully tomorrow. He stopped by Kathleen's room and opened the door. He thought she was sleeping until he heard her soft voice call him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Elliot whispered.

Kathleen sat up in bed and waved him in. She put on her light as Elliot sat on the bed next to his daughter.

"It's been kind of scary, not knowing if he's coming back for us." Kathleen rested her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"I know, honey. I don't want you to worry. My boss says we will have police inside and outside the house keeping an eye on all of you guys."

"The officers are really nice and I'm glad they're here. Mom seems nervous too."

"I know. I'm sorry for what happened to you and your mom." Elliot held his daughter. "Your mother and I are divorcing, but I never want her to be hurt."

"She knows that. She doesn't say anything bad about Olivia anymore." Kathleen laughed a little at her comment.

"Well, I guess something good does come out of something bad, huh?" Elliot teased back.

Elliot came downstairs to see Kathy sitting on the couch. Kathleen was right, she had a nervous look to her. He sat down next to his soon to be ex-wife. "You doing okay?"

"I suppose." Kathy shrugged. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. "How's Olivia?"

Elliot felt the question was sincere. "She's doing okay. Just back to work and undercover to draw Martin out."

"Are you serious. Is she ready for that?"

"I don't think so." Elliot sighed. "She's wants him caught maybe more than anybody."

"How are you doing?" Again Elliot felt the question was sincere.

"I don't like this, any of this. I'm sorry, Kathy, for everything."

Kathy moved to him and hugged him tight. "We'll be alright, all of us. I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy."

Elliot stood and headed for the door. He turned and hugged Kathy once more. She studied his face when they broke apart. He still loved her, he just wasn't in love with her anymore. She felt the same towards him, which made the fact that he was in love with Olivia bearable.

Olivia awoke to the sound of a gun cocking in her ear. "Don't move."

Anthony Martin held his gun to Olivia's temple while his eyes were on Mike who quickly sat up.

"Isn't this cute, a little reunion." Martin's laugh nauseated Olivia although they accomplished what they had come for; to draw him out.

Olivia tried to sit up but Martin used the barrel of the gun to keep her down. "Get out of the bed." Martin ordered Mike. Mike did as he was told silently cursing himself for letting them get in this situation.

"Get on your knees, lover boy." Martin quickly glanced at Olivia who was trying in vain not to show the fear she was feeling. Again Mike did as he was told.

"Where's your gun sweetheart?" Martin asked returning his eyes back to Mike.

"I didn't bring it, I'm on vacation." Olivia wasn't sure how much of the cover Martin had fallen for.

Without notice, Martin backhanded Olivia. "Don't lie to me."

Mike jumped to his feet causing Martin to approach him with the gun aimed at his chest. "Don't think about rescuing your little girlfriend. She's mine now, understand. Back down on your knees."

Olivia had began to get out of the bed. Martin returned to her side and opened the drawer to the side table and removed her gun. Mike held Olivia's eyes with his own. He wasn't scared, just sorry. Olivia tried to tell him that none of this was his fault with only her eyes while Martin tucked her gun into the back of his pants.

"Let Mike go, he's innocent in all of this." Olivia begged.

"Does Elliot know you're doing somebody else?" Martin teased as he kept his gun aimed at Mike's chest. "Let's see how much he cares for you. I think we should tell him."

Olivia tried to get to her feet, but Martin roughly pushed her back down onto the bed. Mike again got to his feet. Martin turned and fired one shot. Mike collapsed onto the floor holding his side. Olivia screamed at the sound of the gun until Martin jumped on top of her to quiet her. "Shut up." he ordered.

Martin straddled Olivia, holding the gun under her chin keeping her from moving. He pulled out his phone and dialed Elliot's number.

Elliot was in and out of sleep in the cribs when his phone went off. "Stabler."

Olivia could hear Elliot's voice through the phone. "Elliot!"

Elliot shot out of the bunk at Olivia's scream. Martin punched Olivia causing her struggle to stay conscious.

"Hiya, Elliot. When will this dumb bitch learn?"

Elliot cursed out loud. "I will kill you this time, you sonofabitch." Elliot was wondering where Rizzio was.

"Hey, El. I just wanted to let you know man to man. Your bitch is screwing around on you. Now, I'll take care of her for you, but this doesn't make us friends or anything."

Elliot had made it down the stairs and into Cragen's office. It seems the captain refused to go home as well until this was over. He was able to motion to Cragen what was going on and he immediately got the squad cleared out and on the way to the hotel. He called local police as well and got them there as well.

"If you touch her, you will die." Elliot was trying like hell to keep his temper under control.

Martin glanced over at Mike who wasn't moving. "Well, I killed her boyfriend. You're welcome, Elliot. Now I plan to finish what I started. I will make love to her in a way the little slut deserves. Then the bitch dies. She'll never cheat on you again." Martin laughed at the thought of Elliot going crazy.

Elliot had put his phone on speaker so Cragen could hear the conversation as well. They both jumped when the heard the phone go dead. Elliot looked at Cragen with a mixture of fear and anger. "Where was Rizzio?"

"We don't know what went down yet." Cragen was being a captain, but wasn't sounding too optimistic.

Olivia's sight was blurry as she tried to struggle out from underneath Martin. "Now, Olivia. I have waited for a long time to have you and I will; one way or the other."

"You know police are on the way." Olivia knew it was useless to try to reason with him.

"Which is why I must hurry." Martin pushed his knee into Olivia's injured leg causing her to cry out in pain. Despite the pain, she continued to struggle. Martin grew angrier as Olivia refused to comply with his orders. He punched her again, this time knocking her unconscious. Martin produced a knife from his pocket and sliced Olivia's shirt open. He stared at her beauty and began to fondle her breasts bringing himself to full arousal. He so wanted Olivia to participate, but this would be better than nothing. He began kissing her as he undid his pants. He could hardly contain himself as he ran his hands over her body. When Olivia began to stir, Martin got even more excited.

"No, no, no!" Olivia begged as she tried in vain to get Matin off her. He placed the knife to her neck and screamed at her to be stop fighting it. Olivia heard a gunshot and instinctively covered her head with her hands.

Olivia couldn't breath as the weight she had been fighting off was now suffocating her. She opened her eyes to see Martin bleeding and lying lifeless on top of her. She pushed him off and saw Mike to her left. He was barely standing, clutching his stomach with one hand and his gun with the other. It took a minute for Olivia to put everything together.

"Um, detective?" Mike's voice was strained as he lowered himself to sit against the wall. "I hear the locals, you might want to get a shirt on." Only then did Olivia realize how far Martin had gotten. She also realized how hurt her leg was when she tried to stand. She fell to the ground and grabbed her shirt from the day before just as police stormed the room.

"Police." Mike held his gun high. The local police had arrived on a 911 call as well as orders from Cragen. An officer radioed for paramedics and a bus. They took Mike's gun from him as well as the weapons Martin had. Olivia crawled over to Mike. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer.

"Don't get me wrong, Detective," Mike whispered in Olivia's ear. "I didn't mind that you didn't have your shirt on."

Considering all that had happened, Olivia should have slapped him. Instead she reached out and hugged him carefully. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job." Mike flashed a smile that was quickly followed by a grimace as he suddenly wasn't in the mood to joke.

"How is he?" Olivia asked the paramedic working on him.

"He'll live, not too bad a wound." the paramedic looked at Olivia noticing the blood on her. "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded she was although she was still in shock. How did Martin get in without either of them knowing. How did Mike fool him into thinking he was dead. How did he get to his gun. How did she not know he was in the bed with her. The thoughts clouded her head and she suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision was becoming blurry as she rubbed her head. She felt her legs become wobbly and reached for the medic as she felt her body hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Scared City Chapter 19

I don't own these character except Anthony Martin and Mike Rizzio.

Elliot and Cragen and Co. had arrived at the motel in record time, considering it was about three hours away. The body of Anthony Martin was being wheeled out as they were entering the hotel. Elliot hurried to Olivia and Mike's room, not knowing exactly what to expect. He had been told that Mike had been shot and rushed to the hospital. Olivia was taken as well. He looked around the room and saw the blood on the floor. He assumed that to be of Detective Rizzio. His eyes glanced to the bed and could see the struggle that had obviously happened there. His emotions fought with him. He was angry, yet relieved. He wanted to hold Olivia, but had a job to do first. He had been told she would be okay, but until he had her in his arms, that wasn't good enough for him.

Detective Mike Rizzio was rushed into surgery. His blood pressure had dropped dangerously low while in route to the hospital. Olivia was being checked out in emergency. She had new bruises forming on her face where Martin had hit her. She lied in the bed, listening to the sounds of a busy emergency room. It was over. It was finally over. They had ended Anthony Martin's reign of terror. Her thoughts kept taking her back to waking up to the sound of Martin's gun in her ear. The fear that ravaged her body as she had accepted that there would be nothing she could do to stop him from raping her. Her body flinched when her mind replayed the gunshot that she now knew to be from Mike's gun.

Olivia opened her eyes at the sound. Her leg was killing her where Martin had dug his knee into it intentionally. How the hell did he get into their room without them knowing. She closed her eyes again. Her mind was spinning, most likely from the pain medication she had been given. Elliot wouldn't be there for a while yet, so she gave in to the sleep that was becoming impossible to fight.

Elliot had arrived and found Olivia. He was led to where they were observing her and he entered, his eyes glued to her sleeping face. His heart hurt for her, knowing what she just went through again. Anger flashed in his eyes as he wished he could have been with her, not Rizzio. He was angry at Rizzio for letting this happen to her. He quickly wiped the thoughts from his mind. If not for Rizzio, she would have been raped and most likely killed. He was being regarded as the hero in all of this, and that was fine with him. As long as Olivia, his Olivia, was okay.

Elliot moved in close to her as she opened her eyes. Olivia reached for his hand and smiled.

"It's over." she whispered.

"Yeah, it's over. How are you feeling?" Elliot ran his finger lightly over her face, shaking his head at the dark bruise under her eye.

"I'm fine. Any word on Mike?"

Elliot expected Olivia would be concerned about Mike. Of course, he saved her life. "Still in surgery."

"El, I never heard him get in the room. He was always one step ahead of us. I thought… he…"

Elliot sat on her bed and reached over to hug her. It felt so good to have her in his arms. "I know, I know. It's over, you did it."

Elliot sat in the chair next to her bed and listened to the events of the evening. His heart raced as he listened to Olivia explain the last few moments before Martin was shot. He held her hand and stroked her hair as she worked to keep the tears from falling. This whole case had been one nightmare after the other, but now it was finally over.

The doctor came in and gave Olivia her release papers. He informed them that Mike was out of surgery and resting peacefully in a private room. Elliot didn't even bother to ask if Olivia wanted to see him, he knew she would. Olivia's limp was obvious as they slowly walked the hospital floors.

"Do you want me to get you a wheelchair?" Elliot knew better than to ask her such a silly question, but he couldn't stand seeing her in any pain.

Olivia shot him a look that he expected and he grinned at her. Cragen was outside of Mike's room when they arrived.

"How is he?" Olivia was anxious to see him.

"He'll be fine. Bullet damaged his spleen, so they had to remove it. He's been asking for you." Cragen smiled at her as he opened the door for her and Elliot to enter.

"Hey, hero." Olivia was glad to see him smiling when she walked in.

"Hey yourself." Mike tried to sit, but decided against it.

Olivia gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't move too much, rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, of course. I was told my job was to protect you, and I take my job seriously."

Olivia couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. She leaned in close to hug him. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Detective." Mike smiled at her as she quickly wiped the tears away that had fallen.

Elliot and Cragen stood in the background watching their exchange knowing how it could have turned out. Elliot approached Mike and extended his hand. "Thank you, Detective. You did great."

Mike shook his hand, but continued to look Olivia's way. He motioned for Elliot to come closer.

"Is Benson available, by any chance?" Mike figured being just out of surgery, Elliot wouldn't hit him for asking.

Elliot was not expecting him to be brazen enough to ask him, of all people. "Available for what?"

"You know." Mike's eyes nervously shifted from Olivia, who was quietly chatting with Cragen, to Elliot.

"Nah. I hear her boyfriend is huge and crazy as hell." Elliot grinned at Mike as he patted him on the shoulder. He winked at him as he saw the realization cross Mike's face.

The drive back to the city was long. Olivia had fallen asleep not ten minutes after they left the hospital. Elliot was anxious to get her home and comfortable. She had been through so much, he wondered how she managed to keep it together.

Elliot helped her into her apartment and waited while she showered and changed. They sat on the couch together in silence. A peaceful, relaxing silence. "Are you okay?" Elliot asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. I just feel bad for Mike. I really thought Martin had killed him."

"He knows all this is part of his job. He's been around long enough." Elliot clenched his jaw at the thought of him asking about Olivia being available.

"I know. El, I need to go see Kathy." Olivia sat up and looked directly into Elliot's eyes.

Elliot was completely thrown by her comment. "Okay. Why?"

"I feel like I need to talk to her. El, she's been through a lot too."

Elliot couldn't believe how compassionate his partner was sometimes. She was always thinking about everybody else.

Olivia drove to Kathy's house alone. Elliot thought it better that he didn't go with. She sighed heavily as she rang the doorbell and waited. Kathleen answered the door and immediately grabbed hold of Olivia.

"Liv!" Kathleen hugged her. "Dad said you got him."

"Yea, it's over kiddo." Olivia held Elliot's daughter wishing she could erase the trauma she had endured at the hands of Anthony Martin.

Olivia pulled back from Kathleen and looked her in the eyes. "I am here for you, if you need to talk about this, okay?"

Kathleen wiped the tear that escaped. "I love you, Liv." she latched onto Olivia again.

"I need to talk to your mom, okay?" Olivia smoothed her hair as she hugged her.

Kathleen led Olivia into the living room where Kathy stood, shocked to see her.

"Olivia, Elliot said Martin is dead."

"He is." Olivia was nervous. "Kathy…"

"It's okay, I'm okay." Kathy smiled at Olivia and reached out for her hand.

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I never interfered with your marriage. I hope you believe that." Olivia grasped her hand.

"I do. I just want Elliot to be happy. Liv, he loves you. I know he will always love me, but not in the same way as he loves you. Not anymore." Kathy's expression told Olivia that she was being sincere.

"I'm sorry that Martin involved you and Kathleen in this mess. Elliot can't know exactly how you're feeling about what happened, he wasn't there. I know exactly how you might be feeling about it all. I'm here if you need to talk." Olivia hoped Kathy wouldn't shut her out.

"I'm okay, but thank you." She smiled and pulled Kathleen to her side. "We'll be okay."

Olivia said her goodbyes and headed back to her apartment. She couldn't believe how well that went and how much better she felt about the whole situation. Kathy really seemed okay with her and Elliot. She deserved to be happy as well. Maybe, just maybe everything would work out.

Olivia was feeling the fatigue of a long day settle in as she entered her apartment. Elliot had gone to the station so she decided to take a pain pill for her leg and head to bed. She didn't feel Elliot slip into the bed beside her three hours later. She did feel his lips on hers as he gently kissed her awake.

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

"It feels good to relax finally." She answered him without opening her eyes. She loved feeling Elliot's body on hers and was going to live in this moment for as long as she possibly could.

Elliot moved his hands slowly down Olivia's body as he kissed her. He was so thankful that she was okay. "Liv, I want to make love to you, but I understand if it's too soon. You've been through a lot."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked deep into Elliot's. Her eye was bruised badly and it hurt Elliot to even look at it. "I want to feel you, Elliot, more than you know. Could you just hold me for now?"

"Forever, if you'll let me." He snuggled down next to her and she moved into his arms. Forever sounded good to her. She closed her eyes and listened to Elliot's heart beating. Yeah, forever sounded good to her.


End file.
